


The Family Business Just Expanded

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Family, Multi, Original Character(s), Sam and Dean make great big brothers, hints of destiel - Freeform, platonic sibling love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey Layman led a normal life. She went to school and hung out with her adopted parents and friends. That all changed the day she went camping with her friends and managed to kill a wendigo. Will the two men who showed up as FBI agents be able to shed any light on her long-lost, biological parents? Join Lindsey as she travels down a path of destiny, the supernatural, and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell is a Wendigo?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first trip into SPN fanfiction. This first chapter might not make sense, but I promise it will next chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. If I did, I would be cuddling with Dean right about now…
> 
> Now onto the story!

Lindsey Layman sat in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders for “shock” the EMTs had told her. She looked on as the wrapped gauze around Ben’s arm; he was going to need stitches. The long scratch marks made her shudder. She tried to avoid eye contact with Hayley, her roommate. While everyone else had been running, scared, Hayley was the only one who saw Lindsey stop the creature that came straight from a nightmare. Doing the exact opposite of what Lindsey hoped, Hayley strode over and made to sit in the ambulance with her.

“Budge over,” she murmured, struggling to keep her own blanket from falling off her shoulders. Lindsey complied and made room for her to sit.

“How’s Abbie?” Lindsey asked miserably.

“She’s fine. Her forearm has some pretty bad burns on it, but the EMT guy said she would be ok,” Hayley reported, giving her roommate a look that clearly wanted answers. Lindsey turned away, guilt welling up inside her. She hadn’t meant to hurt Abbie—she was trying to save her friends. Why the hell had she thought to burn that creature? Even more so, how the hell did she actually kill it?

“Linds, I’ve gotta ask…What the hell was that back there?” Hayley asked, demanding her attention.

“I don’t know, Hayley,” Lindsey huffed, clearly not enjoying the interrogation.

“I don’t even know what that monster was. Not a wolf, definitely not a bear—it was almost human,” Hayley mused. “And it wouldn’t die! I mean, Ben put a hunting knife straight through its heart—if it even has one, that is—and it didn’t even phase it. Then you go pulling your Zippo out and kill the thing with a bit of kerosene. How did you know to do that?”

“I have no clue!” Lindsey snapped. She was already trying to process the fact that monsters exist, but now she apparently knew how to kill the evil sons of bitches. This wasn’t really something she wanted to discuss with her roommate.

“When a big, scary wolf-human thing comes running at me after flinging my friend who just stabbed it, my first thought isn’t to go for my lighter! You knew that would stop it, didn’t you?” Hayley asked quietly, trying to avoid any eavesdroppers.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, call it instinct. I didn’t really think at all, I just automatically grabbed my lighter and knew I needed to kill it with fire,” Lindsey admitted, squirming in her seat. This whole thing was really freaking her out.

“Well thank god you did,” Hayley sighed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I burned Abbie. I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Lindsey replied.

“It could’ve been a lot worse if you hadn’t! Abbie would rather have a couple burns than be torn to shreds,” Hayley assured her.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lindsey sighed. “Hey, what are those guys in suits doing here?”

“I don’t know, probably the authorities wanting to know what happened,” Hayley answered, eying the two good-looking men that had just pulled up in an old Impala. 

“Crap, they’re pointing them towards you.”

“Me?” Lindsey groaned. She had already answered enough questions tonight. Squaring her shoulders as the two men approached, she straightened up and took a deep breath through her nose.

“Hello, I’m Agent Rudd, FBI. This is my partner, Agent Young, also FBI,” the taller of the two greeted as they pulled out badges. “We just have a few questions to ask.”

“Which of you is Ms. Layman?” the shorter one asked, looking between the two girls.

“That would be me,” Lindsey answered, hoping her voice didn’t quake. “It’s Lindsey.”

“Alright, Lindsey,” Agent Young replied. “So tell me: how did you know how to kill a wendigo?”

“Dean!” the tall one scolded, eying his partner angrily.

“Oh, come on Sam! She just happened to try to kill a damn wendigo the right way? Nuh uh. She knows, now spill it, sweetheart.”

The name “wendigo” played around the edges of Lindsey’s mind and seemed to act like a key to a gateway of the supernatural inside her head. Images of vampires being decapitated, ghouls being shot in the head, shapeshifters being shot with silver, and countless more nightmares played in her mind. The worst of all were demons being exorcised or stabbed or shot with a special knife and gun. She felt like the evil of it all was going to swallow her up.

“I-I think that shock might be taking its effect now,” she slurred as she tumbled into darkness. Sam just managed to catch her before she toppled from the ambulance, out cold.


	2. Who the hell are you guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, this story is set directly after the events of “Changing Channels”, mainly the events with Gabriel (him telling Sam and Dean to play their roles, Dean telling Gabriel he’s too afraid to stand up to his own family). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine but I really wish I owned Team Free Will.
> 
> Now onto the story!

When Lindsey woke up, she was staring into her own green eyes. ‘Huh?’ she thought. As her vision cleared, she realized that her eyes were on the face of the man and her eyes belonged to the agent who was questioning her back in the ambulance.

“Why do you have my eyes?” she asked blearily, still trying to regain consciousness.

“I’m not sure. I could ask you the same question,” the agent replied as he helped her sit up in the hospital bed. Dean, his name was Dean. She remembered the other agent calling him that.

“So can you two tell me what’s going on?” she asked.

“We were hoping you could tell us,” the taller one answered. Sam, she recalled. “I looked you up. Lindsey Layman, 23 years old. A second year med student at John Hopkins University. You graduated from the University of Tennessee at Chattanooga with honors in 2008. Nice thesis paper, by the way. Your research was interesting,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” she beamed proudly. That thesis had gotten her into the best medical school in the country.

“So it says here that you were adopted by Cristy and Michael Layman when you were a month old. Who were your real parents?” He seemed almost hesitant to ask, like he was already anticipating her answer.

“I don’t know,” she reluctantly replied.

“You don’t know like you don’t want to tell us, or…” Dean trailed off.

“I don’t know, like I don’t know,” she snapped back. “I was found in an abandoned church by a group of teenagers when I was a week old. They never found my real parents.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean swore.

“Dean, come on! You can’t actually believe your hair-brained theory! It’s impossible, I’m telling you!” Sam protested.

“And I’m telling you that looking at her, it feels like I’m looking at Mom with my eyes and you hair,” Dean pressed. “Lindsey, would you be willing to take a blood test?”

“For what?” Blood test? She was beginning to wonder what these two were playing at. Not to mention self-conscious with them scrutinizing her facial structure and comparing it to their own and their mother’s.

“I think we might be related,” Dean replied, clearly skeptically but willing to offer up his veins for poking.

“That’s—that’s crazy,” Lindsey insisted. “How the hell could we be related?”

“Look, I know you’ve been through hell in the past twelve hours and you really don’t want us bothering you, but we would really appreciate this,” he nearly begged. He gave her a look that was clearly well rehearsed but still did the trick on her.

“Fine,” she huffed, sticking her arm out.

“Thanks, sweetheart. I’ll go get a nurse,” Dean smiled, patting her hand reassuringly.

“I need to go make a phone call,” Sam announced as he stood from the uncomfortable hospital chair. “Thank you for doing this, really.”

“It’s no problem,” Lindsey shrugged as Hayley walked through the door, hot chocolate in hand. Lindsey smiled lightly. Hayley hated coffee.

“Lindsey! You’re awake, thank god! You’re parents are threatening to hop on a plane and fly up here,” she exclaimed.

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Lindsey chuckled, imagining the fit her mom would pitch on arrival.

“I’ll leave you with her,” Sam said, leaving the room to make his phone call.

“What’s going on with them?” Hayley asked quietly.

“Well, currently, we’re about to take a blood test to see if we’re related,” Lindsey explained.

“Related?” Hayley demanded. “How would that even be possible?”

“Sam, the tall one, doesn’t think it is. Dean almost seems sure of it. Hey, I’ve always wanted brothers,” she shrugged.

“Why are you the most well-adjusted person on the planet,” Hayley chuckled.

“It makes life much easier to get through,” Lindsey laughed as Dean reentered the room with a nurse in tow. Lindsey gulped at the IV box she carried with her. She was going into the medical field to stick people, not be poked herself.

“No need to be nervous, dear,” the little nurse said as she wrapped a tourniquet around Lindsey’s arm. Hayley moved away—blood wasn’t really her best friend. Lindsey looked around, panicked. She was 23 years old and still needed to hold someone’s hand when she got an IV. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes before striding over to her a bedside and offering his hand.

“I’m the one making you do this. The least I can do is comfort you for the bad part,” he explained. Lindsey nodded her thanks, going over IV procedure in her head to distract. When she felt the nurse palpating a vein, she took Dean’s outstretched hand. He smirked lightly and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

“This one look good, honey,” the nurse smiled. “Just relax and I’ll be done in no time.” Lindsey nodded and took a deep breath to steady herself. The nurse took the IV and gently slid it under Lindsey’s skin. She squeezed Dean’s hand tightly and swore she heard him chuckle. The nurse smiled as she began getting blood return through the catheter.

“Got it,” she smiled as she began filling vials with the flowing blood. She made quick work of the samples, slid the catheter back out of Lindsey’s vein and put a bandage over the puncture. Lindsey released Dean’s hand as the nurse finished her work.

“Your turn, handsome,” the little, old woman smiled, patting the side of the bed for Dean to sit on it. Shrugging out of his jacket and flannel, Dean sat where she gestured and rolled up his sleeve.

“Oh, big veins,” the nurse grinned. “Just like I like to see.” Dean grinned at her and made a fist to pump his veins up more. The nurse made quick work of getting blood from him and soon had her samples.

“I’ll get these to the lab,” she said as she exited the room. “You kids just yell if you need anything.”

“Thanks, ma’am,” Dean said politely as he pulled his shirt and jacket back on. “Where’d Sam go?” he asked, looking at Lindsey expectantly.

“He said he needed to make a phone call,” she replied as she pulled her covers up.

“So, med school, huh?” Dean tried to make conversation.

“Yeah,” Lindsey replied, wondering just how much she should tell this guy. She mentally shrugged. It wasn’t like she would ever see him again. “When I was seventeen, I was in a car wreck with my aunt. I laid on top of her until the paramedics arrived so she wouldn’t bleed out. She didn’t make it. Since then, I’ve kind of been obsessed with saving people.” Dean chuckled slightly. “I don’t see anything funny about that.”

“Oh, no—no, it’s not,” he defended. “It’s just—well, that’s Sammy and I do. It’s kind of the family business.” As if he heard his name, Sam reentered the room.

“I just passed the nurse. She said they put a rush order on your blood work. Didn’t want to delay the family reunion,” he chuckled.

“So when will we know something?” Dean asked, impatient.

“Soon,” Sam replied, “within the hour.” Lindsey looked up to the clock on the wall and gulped. It was twenty til. What if these guys really were her brothers?

 

Right on time, the elderly nurse returned to the room at 4 o’clock on the dot, positively beaming.

“Congratulations, kids! You’re family!” she announced happily. Hayley and Lindsey exchanged a look of utter shock. Sam and Dean seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves.

“Thank you!” Sam said, feigning excitement. The old woman grinned ear-to-ear.

“I’ll leave you alone now,” she smiled. “Give you a chance to catch up.” With that, she took her leave and shut the door behind her.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean demanded.

“I don’t know,” Sam shook his head. “We need to call Cas,” he looked at Dean expectantly. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes.

“It’s always me,” he nearly whined.

“Because he always comes when you call,” Sam reasoned.

“Who is Cas?” Lindsey asked. She didn’t want anymore long-lost brothers. Two was plenty, thank you very much.

“He’s a friend,” Dean waved her off and he folded his hands and bowed his head. “Cas, we need you, man. Some real freaky shit is going on down here and we need some help.” Hayley and Lindsey shared a horrified look. Was he praying? Who were these guys and who the hell was Cas?

There was a rustle of wings and trench coat before a man appeared in the room. Hayley screamed while Lindsey grabbed whatever weapon was nearest to her—in this case, it was a TV remote.

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded, chucking the remote with all the force she could muster. Cas easily caught it and turned to Sam and Dean, confusion written across his features.

“Hayley, get out of here,” Lindsey nearly begged. “Don’t tell anyone about this. I’ll call you when it’s over.” Hayley shook her head in refusal but quickly gave in when Lindsey shot her a pleading look. She quickly crossed the room, careful to give Cas a wide berth and shut the door behind her. All the while, Cas observed Lindsey in bewilderment.

“What creature have you two found?” Cas asked, regarding Lindsey hesitantly.

“Creature?” Sam questioned. “Cas, that’s no creature. That’s our sister.”

“Sister?” Cas tilted his head. “But that is not possible.”

“You’re telling us,” Dean huffed. “Do you know anything about this, Cas?”

“I know nothing of this, Dean,” Cas replied. “What I do know is that this girl’s soul is more tainted with grace than I have ever felt. Even vessels who are housing an angel don’t radiate with this much grace.”

“What? Are you saying she’s half-angel or something?” Dean demanded, giving Lindsey a sidelong glance.

“No, Dean,” Cas shook his head. “I’m saying the only possible way for her soul to be encapsulated with that level of grace is if she was surrounded by angels in her early development.”

“Lindsey, have you ever been to heaven?” Sam asked.

“What? No!” Lindsey scoffed. “What are you guys talking about? What’s grace? How the hell did he just zap in here?”

“It will all be explained in due time,” Cas said gently. “Dean, I know nothing of this, but this girl is important. Keep her safe.”

“Of course, Cas,” Dean nodded.

“And not ‘safe’ like Adam,” Dean visibly flinched at the name. “Keep her with you at all times.”

“Alright, alright. I’m not gonna let another sibling get killed by some monster,” Dean assured.

“Monster?” Lindsey demanded. “Look, I don’t know what’s wrong with you two or your freaky friend either, but I want nothing to do with this. You guys need help, and I’m sorry I can’t be the one to give it to you, but I’m done with whatever this is.” She began to untape the IV in her arm when Cas grabbed her by the shoulders.

“You are in danger right now. If you walk out that door right now, you put everyone you care about in danger. Anyone you see, your friends, your family—they will be hunted by heaven and hell. These boys—your brothers—they can protect you until we find out what the angels wanted with you in the first place,” his voice was low and gruff. Something in his eyes told Lindsey he was telling the absolute truth about everything. She felt her tears prick with tears.

“But if angels want me, it can’t be bad,” she reasoned, clearing her throat of the lump that refused to go away. “I mean, come on. They’re angels!”

“Yeah, and angels are dicks,” Dean explained. “Not you though, Cas,” he backtracked as Cas shot him a look.

“Ok, fine. For argument’s sake, if angels are ‘dicks’, why should I trust you?” she demanded, shrugging her shoulders from Cas’s grip.

“Because we trust him,” Sam responded.

“And why should I trust you?” she looked at her new brothers.

“Because we’re family,” Dean said. Lindsey sucked in a breath to keep the tears from falling.

“I don’t want to be a part of this,” she moaned, burying her face in her hands. Sam looked to Dean. They didn’t comfort each other much, but they would be damned if this girl, their little sister, tried to shoulder things like they did. Dean walked to her bedside and sat down, pulling her to his chest.

“Shhh,” he hushed her, gently rubbing circles on her back. “It’s alright. Sam and I are going to keep you safe. Cas is going to find out what the angels want with you.”

“What about my parents?” she cried. “You said I put them in danger. Who’s going to protect them?”

“We know some tricks,” Sam assured her as he sat on the other side of the bed, patting her knee. “Cas can ward their house against angels and we can plant some hex bags on them to hide them from those winged-douchebags and the demons.” Lindsey hiccupped and nodded as she wiped the tears from her face.

“Can you really keep them safe from whoever is after me, Cas?” she asked.

“Yes, I’ll do that on my way to find someone who can tell us what is going on,” Cas assured.

“Thank you,” Lindsey sighed.

“You two need to get her out of town,” Cas told the boy. “Go at least three states over and ward your hotel room. Pray to me tonight and I will come to you.”

“Cas, man…” Dean trailed off, “should we be expecting a fight?” Cas looked at Dean for a long time, to the point that Lindsey became slightly uncomfortable, but when she looked at Sam, he only looked vaguely annoyed, like her was very used to this.

“I do not know what we can expect, Dean,” Cas responded. “All we can do is keep the girl safe and find out what role she plays in this.”

“What role I play in what?” Lindsey demanded.

“The apocalypse,” Cas answered before disappearing just as quickly as he had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have a little more to work with! Any guesses as to who knows what’s so special about the boys’ sister? Any suggestions to make this better? Let me know! Please review!!


	3. Little siblings are the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so now we’re gaining some ground on the story. If everything goes the way I’m planning, we’ll know how Lindsey survived the fire in 1983 and why the age gap between her and the boys is bigger than it should be next chapter. This chapter isn’t so much plot building, but sibling bonding time. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to our wonderful creator, Eric Kripke, not me.
> 
> Now onto the story!

When Castiel winged his way out of the hospital room, Lindsey scoffed.

“He sure knows how to make an exit, doesn’t he?” her brothers chuckled.

“He can be a real pain in the ass, but he’s helped us a lot in the past year,” Sam explained as Dean nodded his agreement.

“Was he serious about the apocalypse?” Lindsey asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

“Yeah, he was,” Dean answered solemnly. “Welcome to Armageddon, sister.” The siblings let the weight of the situation settle in the room. By now, Sam and Dean were used to the idea of the world ending. Lindsey was having a little trouble keeping up.

“So what do we do now?” she asked after some time and much contemplation.

“Now,” Dean replied, “we get you out of here and bunker down until Cas gets some news.”

“Oh no,” Lindsey shook her head. “If you want me to drop my life and follow you two lunatics off to god-knows-where, I’m at least leaving my life somewhere that I can pick it back up.”

“What the hell are you talking about? We’ve gotta get you somewhere safe, now,” Dean insisted.

“I need four days. That’s it,” Lindsey nearly begged. “I’ve got to take my exams.” 

“You’re kidding me,” Dean snorted. “We’re not hanging out here to get wailed on by angels and demons just so you can take a few tests!” Sam looked at Lindsey sympathetically. He understood what it was like to need to finish a semester before dropping everything.

“Dean, come on. If things go the way we want, she’ll be back to her life next week and we’ll be nothing but a bad memory. We can hang out a few days to let her finish out the term,” Sam reasoned with his brother.

“And we’re already five hours from my campus,” Lindsey bargained. “My friends and I didn’t go camping in our backyard. That’ll give us some distance. Give me four days and I’ll go wherever you tell me.” Dean sighed, running his hand over his tired eyes. Little siblings were the worst; now he had two.

“Fine, but we’re doing this my way. We get to ward where we’re staying. Sam or I will take you to your classes and pick you up when you’re done,” Dean huffed. Lindsey smiled thankfully at Sam.

“Hayley and I are renting a studio apartment in downtown Boston. We can stay there. We’ve got a guest bedroom and a couch for you guys to crash on,” Lindsey offered.

“Good,” Sam nodded, “we’ll be able to hide among all the people there.”

“Or get them all killed by freaking angels and demons,” Dean muttered sourly.

“Dean,” Sam cautioned, shooting his brother a look. Lindsey gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Dammit,” Dean swore, “you do those even better than Sam.” He nearly chuckled. The girl actually shared several of their mannerisms.

“I’ll do everything you say,” Lindsey promised earnestly, “and anything I can do to make this easier.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get you discharged,” Dean conceded. Sam and Lindsey shared a conspiratorial grin. As the boys left the room to find her doctor and go get the car, Lindsey began to think she might just like having these two as brothers.

 

Two hours later, the siblings were in an old ’67 impala, heading towards Lindsey’s apartment. To Dean’s amazement, his newfound sister was singing along to all of his cassette tapes. When he asked about her extensive knowledge of classic rock, she shrugged and said her parents raised her on good music and she had a record player back at the apartment.

“I could show you my record collection when we get home, Dean,” she partially shouted over the music and the wind coming through the open windows.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Dean chuckled, turning the radio back up and belting out ACDC’s ‘Hell’s Bells’.

 

After four hours of heavy traffic, they finally pulled up to the apartment. Dean let out a low whistle.

“Nice digs,” he commented appreciatively as he swung the impala into a parking space.

“Thanks,” Lindsey replied, opening her door and sliding from the backseat. “Hayley’s dad knows the owner so he gave us a great deal on rent. I’ve got extra scholarship money from Hopkins and Hayley got a little bit from the grad school she’s going to.” Sam nodded along. He remembered the days of making scholarship money stretch as far as it could go so he wouldn’t have extra expenses.

Lindsey led the way to the building and pulled out a card to scan at the door. Dean made note of the building security as they walked in, figuring out what wardings would be best to keep them hidden. 

“We’re in apartment 214,” Lindsey explained as they walked up the stairs. They had to go up two flights because all the apartments in the complex were lofts and consisted of two floors. She sighed in relief as she slid her key in the lock. She was glad she could come home for a few days and leave things in some order.

“Home sweet home,” she smiled as she let her brothers in. The loft was open with cream walls and exposed beams of dark wood. They had a fireplace in the living room and the walls were lined with bookshelves. Her record player and vinyl collection sat on proud display on the coffee table beside the window next to the big armchair.

“Ok, so mine and Hayley’s bedrooms are upstairs,” Lindsey pointed to the stairs. “The guest bedroom is down the hallway to your right. There’s two twin beds in there and the bathroom is across the hall. Towels and shampoo and stuff are already in there. Kitchen’s over here,” she indicated by flipping the light on. “Lucky for you two we spoil ourselves for finals so the cupboards and fridge are stuffed full. Please grab anything you want, there’s no need to ask.” Her brothers smiled at her and nodded their thanks. “I’m just gonna go tell Hayley you guys are staying here. No need to spook her,” she chuckled.

“Thanks for letting us crash here, Lindsey,” Sam said sincerely.

“No need to thank me,” she shrugged. “We’re family, right?” Dean laughed and ruffled her hair.

“You got that right, little one. Now go study for these tests that are oh-so important,” Dean pretended to be stern and Lindsey felt genuine fondness begin to grow.

“Aye aye, cap’n,” she mock-saluted. “You guys go get some rest. We’ve got Dish so you can watch TV if you want and a ton of movies. Dean, you’re free to play with the vinyl. I’m gonna hit the hay.” The boys told her goodnight as she walked up the stairs and collapsed into her bed. She pulled up her red and gold comforter and snuggled down into her memory foam and pillow top. She chuckled to herself. The boys would probably tease her if they saw her room. She had accidently decorated it in Gryffindor colors and upon realizing it, found it completely necessary to buy a miniature lion statue. 

Half an hour later, she was just beginning to drift off when she heard her door drift open just before a body jumped on top of her. Her scream stopped in her throat when she saw it was only Hayley. Scrambling into an upright position and pushing her wide-eyed roommate off her, Lindsey huffed, clearly irritated.

“What the hell, Hayley?” she demanded.

“What the hell? ‘What the hell?’ she says,” Hayley babbled. “It is I who should be asking you ‘what the hell?’!” 

“What are you talking about?” Lindsey asked grumpily. It had been a long two days and she wanted to sleep, dammit.

“I’m talking about the two very hot, half-naked, long-lost brothers of yours that are in our apartment.” Oops. She had forgotten to tell Hayley the boys were here.

“Half-naked?” she asked.

“YES,” Hayley nodded furiously. “I walk downstairs to get a glass of water and the first thing I encounter is the short, pretty one flipping through your records in nothing but sweatpants! They were so low, I could see his hipbones, Lindsey!! And he’s ripped, I mean ripped. So after I get past Mr. Abercrombie, I go to the kitchen and the tall, sexy one is in there in a towel, still dripping wet! I cannot describe to you how well built that man is. I mean the short one has got muscles, definitely, but that tall one, he’s freakin jacked! So I’m standing there, gaping like a fish, and what does he do? He runs his hand through his wet hair all shy-like and apologizes! I’m thinking ‘oh honey, I’m enjoying the show” and then he just walks off like it’s nothing to be dripping wet and half-naked in my kitchen! Then, I tried to come back upstairs and the other one tells me we’ve got a nice place and winks at me!” Hayley was throwing her hands in the air and pulling her hair in wild angles. Lindsey had lost it halfway through her outburst and was clutching her sides as she rolled with laughter. Hayley looked at her expectantly, clearing wanting to know why she had encountered two very attractive men in her apartment at 1:30 in the morning.

“Sorry, Hayl,” Lindsey gasped, trying to regain her breathing. “I forgot to tell you they were staying. And quit objectifying them! Those are my brothers you’re talking about,” she mock-scolded. Even before she knew they were her brothers, Lindsey hadn’t been attracted to the boys, though she could not deny their great looks. Must be some innate sibling thing.

“I’m sorry, but damn,” Hayley laughed. Lindsey shoved her shoulder lightly. “Why are they here, again?”

“We’re staying until I’m done with finals,” Lindsey explained, deliberately avoiding where they were going after. She really had no clue herself.

“Wait a minute,” Hayley’s brow furrowed. “We?’

“Yeah, I’m going with them,” Lindsey shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Going where?” Hayley asked suspiciously. Lindsey internally groaned. It was too damn late for this conversation.

“I’m not really sure,” she sighed. “Just…away.”

“Does this have anything to do with you killing that thing and the dude in the trench coat who can Apparate?” Lindsey laughed at that.

“I guess I owe you a bit of an explanation.” Hayley nodded. “Well, I really don’t know much myself. You already know they’re my brothers, full-blood, and for some still unknown reason, I knew how to kill that monster. They said it was called a wendigo. Uhm, the guy in the trench coat is named Cas and he’s an angel—“ Hayley cut her off.

“Angel? You mean the ones from the Bible with fluffy wings and halos?”

“That’s what I asked on the car ride here,” Lindsey chuckled. “Yes, like the angels in the Bible, but they’re not like we think. They’re warriors of God and tough as nails, according to Dean. He also said a lot of them are dicks. Apparently God’s not in heaven anymore so the kids decided to throw an apocalypse while daddy was away.”

“Apocalypse? Like Armageddon?” Hayley asked with wide eyes.

“Pretty much,” Lindsey nodded. “Cas realized heaven had been corrupted and started fighting to save the earth. He said my soul was surrounded by grace and a lot of it.”

“What’s grace?”

“It’s like an angel’s battery pack. It’s where their power comes from. He said I would’ve had to have been surrounded by it when I was still developing to have the amount that I do. That’s where the big mystery comes in. The angels wanted me for some reason. Sam and Dean think that’s why I knew how to kill the wendigo. After it, right before I passed out, I had these flashes of how to hunt and kill everything that creeps around at night. The guys seem to think the angels gave me those memories. What really doesn’t make sense is the age difference.”

“Age difference?”

“Sam and Dean’s—and I guess mine, too—mom died when Sam was six months old, but somehow, Sam’s three years older than me. We don’t know how far along she was with me—the boys said their dad, John, never mentioned her being pregnant—but it doesn’t matter because I should’ve died in that fire with her. Something must have pulled me out and let me finish incubating,” a shudder ran down her spine at the thought. It made her feel almost like some kind of test tube baby. Hayley patted her knee comfortingly.

“I feel like I should know your brothers’ names. After everything that’s happened, I seem to have forgotten them” she said lightly, deliberately changing the subject. Lindsey shot her friend a grateful look. She was already exhausted from having learned this information from the boys and wasn’t eager to repeat it. Lindsey took a breath to steady herself and shake off how freaked out she was.

“Sam’s the ‘tall, sexy one’ as you described him, and 'Mr. Abercrombie’ is Dean,” she laughed, using air quotes. Hayley nodded seriously as if she were taking in classified information before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Her laugh was infectious and soon Lindsey was laughing too. She threw her head back and laughed freely as the weight of the past few days momentarily lifted from her shoulders.

“Thank you, Hayl,” she said as she calmed down. She didn’t say what she was thanking her for, but Hayley understood. She shook her head with a gentle smile. There was no need for thanks; this is what best friends did for each other: accept the unacceptable and make you laugh about it.

“Goodnight, Linds,” she yawned as she got up from the bed.

“Night, Hayley,” Lindsey responded as she sunk down into her blankets.

“We still cooking Big Breakfast in the morning?” Hayley asked from the doorframe. Big Breakfast was a tradition of the honors program Hayley and Lindsey had been in. Even after they graduated from undergrad, the girls had kept the tradition alive by cooking a ridiculously large breakfast the day before finals started.

“Definitely,” Lindsey grinned sleepily. Hayley nodded before turning her roommates fan on, as she knew Lindsey liked the noise. “Thanks,” came her mumbled response as she nuzzled into her pillows. Hayley chuckled and went down the hall to her own room.

 

The next morning, Dean woke to the smell of frying bacon. Well if that wasn’t enough to get a man out of bed, nothing was. He flipped back the covers and stretched lazily, taking note that Sam’s bed was already empty and made. He snorted. His brother was such a priss sometimes. Still, Dean at least attempted to smooth down his blankets before pulling on a tshirt and walking to the kitchen.

“Morning, Dean,” Lindsey smiled from the stove. She was keeping an eye on the bacon and sausage while Hayley flipped pancakes beside her without a spatula. Lindsey watched enviously as her roommate flipped the pan up and easily caught the pancake in the center—if Lindsey attempted that, her breakfast would end up on the floor.

“Morning,” Dean returned groggily. Lindsey laughed as her brother rubbed his face sleepily and took mercy on him by motioning to the coffee maker.

“Just brewed it,” she said, stirring the pot of gravy on the stove.

“Thanks ,”Dean said as he poured himself a steaming cup of coffee and moved to sit with Sam on the stools around the kitchen island. Hayley and Lindsey had no proper dinner table and preferred to sit at the island. “What’s with all the food? Are we having a house party this morning?” Dean chuckled at his own joke while Sam shook his head with a light smile, amused by his brother’s antics.

“No, just a finals tradition,” Hayley answered as she poured more pancake batter into the pan. “Hope you boys are hungry. We’ve got enough here to feed an army.” Dean patted his stomach as it gave an enthusiastic growl.

“I think we can manage that,” he assured, eying the blueberry pancakes Hayley had just flipped out of the pan.

Once the girls had every thing ready, the boys helped them carry plates and dishes over to the island before tucking into their feast. Dean went straight for the biscuits and gravy Lindsey had made while Sam made for the chocolate chip pancakes. Dean wrinkled his nose in mock-disgust at his little brother—chocolate was not nor had it ever been a breakfast food. Biting into his biscuits and gravy, he nearly moaned around his fork.

“This is awesome, Lindsey,” he enthused, taking overlarge bites and burning his tongue in the process.

“Thanks,” Lindsey responded as she reached over the fruit bowl for some more bacon. Screw healthy eating; she had tests to study for. “I was raised in east Tennessee and gravy is a staple there. I can never get it quite as good as my memaw’s, though.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Sam said as he stole some food from Dean’s plate.

“Hey! Get your own,” Dean demanded, batting his hand away. While he was distracted, Lindsey stole a piece of sausage from him. “Not you too! Ugh, little siblings are the worst,” Dean griped melodramatically, now protectively guarding his food. Lindsey and Sam laughed, fist-bumping each other across the table.

Hayley sat back and watched the siblings quietly. Upon closer observation, Lindsey really did look like both of the boys. Her eyes matched Dean’s exactly, but her cheekbones echoed Sam. All three of them scrunched their noses in nearly every expression they made. The boys were both right-handed while Lindsey was left dominant. They all drummed their fingers or bounced their legs, constantly moving. Their eyes darted rapidly around the room every so often before settling on each other. Hayley thought this was why Lindsey had such a hard time with eye contact during long conversations: it was hard-wired into her brain to be ever-vigilant of creatures straight out of nightmares. She watched the newfound siblings interact over her steaming mug of hot chocolate. She half-smirked—she felt very lucky that these two handsome specimens weren’t her flesh and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please review! I love getting feedback from you guys!


	4. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with the Winchesters and their new sister! Seriously, this story is so much fun to write and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it half as much as I am writing it. You know the deal by now. I don’t own Supernatural, just their sister.
> 
> Now onto the story!

Lindsey walked out of her pathology final feeling well about her performance on the test. The written portion had been fairly straightforward, but the practical was a little more difficult. The impala was rumbling by the sidewalk in front of the building she had just exited. Dean was behind the wheel, thumb tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of one of his old cassette tapes. The ostentatious car got a lot of looks as other students exited their finals. Many had asked Lindsey why two men were chauffeuring her around and the girls wanted to know where she had found them with their god-like physique. She had given the excuse that they were her cousins and they were visiting; it was much easier than explaining the truth that she still didn’t understand.

“Hey, Dean,” she greeted as she slid into the impala, tossing her bag in the back.

“How was your test?” Dean asked as he put the car in drive.

“Fine,” Lindsey shrugged, tightening her jacket around herself. Dean saw this and turned up the heats, legos rattling in the vents.

“That was your last one?” he asked as he pulled onto the highway.

“Yeah, it was,” Lindsey nodded. “We can leave whenever you want to.” Dean looked at her sadly when he heard the slight strain in her voice.

“I’m really sorry about this, Lindsey,” he sighed and rubbed his face wearily. “I don’t want to make you do this, trust me. And the last thing I want is to drag you into this family crap that you somehow escaped, but we’ve gotta keep you safe.”

“I know. And I know you guys are gonna do everything you can to keep me safe and back to my life if it’s possible. It’s just hard to drop everything and hit the road like this, you know?” Dean did know. Memories of a soft voice singing ‘Hey Jude’ and warm hugs where he buried his face in his mom’s golden hair flooded his mind. He knew what it was like to have a home, to feel safe. He’d give nearly anything to get it back and here he was, dragging his little sister away from her own life, her own home. Add another brick to that wall of self-hatred, he thought bitterly. Lindsey saw him clench his jaw and harden his eyes as the thoughts ran through his mind.

“Hey,” she said softly, reaching out to him and putting a hand on his knee, “It’s alright. I’m not losing everything here. I just got two brothers. If I’m gonna have to jump through a few hoops to keep the dicks above and below away, I’m glad I’m going to have you guys with me.” Dean gave her hand a gentle squeeze and slapped on a small smile for her sake. 

“Sam was complaining that he was hungry,” Dean said, changing the subject. “Want to go pick up something?”

“I can cook something if you want,” Lindsey offered. Her brothers, particularly Dean, had grown very fond of her cooking over the past few days. She attributed it to growing up in Tennessee with an adoptive family that centered its gatherings around copious amounts of food.

“That sounds good,” Dean nodded, coming to a stop at a red light. “We can leave in the morning.” Lindsey knew he was only offering for her sake; if it had been up to Dean, they would already be long gone. He was giving her a chance to prepare herself for whatever she was getting into. She sent her brother a thankful smile.

“Stop by the grocery store on the way back. I need to get some stuff for dinner.” Dean nodded and followed her directions to the local grocery store. 

“You can stay in the car. I won’t be long,” Lindsey said as she opened the squeaky car door.

“No can do, sister. You’re on a very scary hit list and I need to make sure you’re making something I like,” he quipped. Lindsey shook her head with a chuckle as they walked into the store. She grabbed a shopping cart that Dean promptly took away from her.

“Lead the way,” he said, gesturing to the rows. He obediently followed Lindsey around the store and grabbed things from the top shelves that were out of her reach.

“You’re a good shopping companion,” Lindsey commented as she decided on what kind of cheese to get.

“Sammy and I don’t get to do normal things very often. It’s kinda nice to pretend you live an apple pie life every now and then,” he shrugged as he grabbed the cheese from Lindsey and put it in the cart. She gave him a sad smile and continued down the dairy aisle. Her brothers had the battle scars and hardened hearts of soldiers; even worse, they were fighting a war that no one knew existed. They didn’t get thanked, no awards or parades for their victories. They had a beer from their small cooler and moved onto the next job. It was a rough, unforgiving life and Lindsey was about to dive into it. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s get out of here. I’m getting hungry and Sam will be bitching,” Dean said, ruffling her hair. Lindsey laughed at her other brother’s expense and followed Dean to the front of the store.

 

“Finally,” Sam huffed as Lindsey and Dean walked into the loft, arms laden with grocery bags. “I’m starving.”

“Well, why don’t you give us a hand, bitch,” Dean grumbled as he tried to not drop anything.

“Jerk,” Sam spat back as he grabbed some bags from Lindsey who was snickering at the boys’ squabbling.

“You two be nice to each other,” she mock-scolded as she started grabbing bowls and pans from the cupboard.

“Make us,” they both replied simultaneously.

“How do you guys do that?” she asked. “You’re not even twins!”

“Spend enough time with us and you’ll probably start doing it too,” Sam laughed.

“We’re the Winchester triple threat now,” Dean joked.

“Cute,” Lindsey deadpanned as she took out a knife and the cutting board. “Go keep yourselves busy while I make dinner.” The boys nodded and left the kitchen. “And keep your boots off the coffee table, Dean!” she shouted after them. She heard Sam laugh and the sound of Dean smacking him in the back of the head before the bickering started again. Boys, Lindsey thought as she opened a bag of potatoes.

Half an hour later, she had burgers and homemade fries plated up with a salad for her and Sam. She knew Dean wouldn’t go near it. She slid a pie in the oven to bake for later.

“Boys!” she called into the living room. Their response was immediate as they stomped into the kitchen, ready to eat.

“Looks good, Linds,” Sam said as he slid onto a barstool. The sight of Sam on a stool never failed to make her chuckle. His feet remained flat on the ground even when he was fully back in the chair. Dean’s toes drug the ground slightly; he had his bowlegs to blame for that. Lindsey’s feet barely reached the bottom rung. Her brothers were giants.

“Thanks, Sam,” she replied as she handed him a bowl for his salad. “Want some, Dean?” she offered as she handed a bowl to him, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t eat rabbit food,” Dean shook his head, giving the salad a wide berth. “These burgers look great though.” The siblings ate in companionable silence and the boys went back for seconds. Lindsey had made enough for Hayley to eat when she got home so once she was done eating and made sure the boys had seconds, she wrapped up the rest and put it in the fridge. The pie was starting to smell in the oven so she went to check on it. A burst of cinnamon wafted out the open oven door and Dean tilted his nose up at the scent.

“Oh man! Is that pie?” he asked excitedly. Lindsey nodded as she shut the oven door to let the top brown a little more.

“What kind?” Sam asked. He hoped it wasn’t pecan. He didn’t like pecan pie. Though he could never compete with Dean, he liked pie too.

“Apple,” Lindsey answered as she grabbed some plates and put them in the dishwasher. “It’s a recipe from my Memaw.” Sam chuckled slightly when her southern accent slipped through on the word ‘memaw’.

“Lindsey, you are a saint,” Dean grinned. “Apple is my favorite.”

“Lucky guess,” she smiled back as she got the ice cream from the freezer.

“Ice cream too? This must feel like Christmas to you, Dean,” Sam laughed as his brother impatiently stared at the oven.

“Watching it isn’t going to make it bake any faster,” Lindsey laughed.

“Yeah, but it won’t make it go any slower either,” Dean shot back. His siblings laughed as he returned to studiously supervising the pie’s progress.

Five minutes later, Lindsey pulled it from the oven and dished up three slices of pie. Dean rubbed his hands together in excitement while Sam cleared away the rest of their dinner plates. She had barely sat a plate in front of Dean before he dug his fork in and took a bite.

“God, this is good,” he moaned around the fork.

“It’s kind of disturbing that you sound like you’re having sex when you eat,” Sam grumbled as he put some ice cream on his plate. “You’re way too enthusiastic about food, dude.”

“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying the finer things in life,” Dean shot back as he continued to shovel pie into his mouth. “I don’t get real, homemade apple pie very often. You can damn well better I’m going to savor it.” Lindsey sat back and listened to them grumble as she ate her pie. The taste made her crave for her home. She hadn’t been to Tennessee in nearly year. She had been planning on going home for the holidays. That had been shot to hell. Maybe she could convince the boys to visit her home. They were wandering souls anyways. A trip down south wasn’t that long of a haul for them.

“Where exactly are we going?” Lindsey interrupted.

“South Dakota,” Dean answered as he flicked crumbs at Sam. “We’ve got a friend who lives there. His place should be safe.”

“”Ok,” Lindsey nodded. Tennessee wasn’t exactly on the way since they were leaving from Maryland. Maybe she could visit once they had some answers and things had  
calmed down.

“What should I bring with me?” Sam’s eyes grew sad at her question. In the brief time he had had a home with Jess, he had grown fond of his apartment and all the things in it. Dropping it all had been one of the hardest things he had done, pushed only by his need to get revenge for Jess. He pushed back the tide of memories of her; they were too painful to dwell on.

“Bring clothes you can layer,” he answered after he cleared the lump in his throat. “Sturdy boots and a pair of tennis shoes. We can get you a fed suit if you ever need one.” Dean sighed. He really hoped it never came to that. He was already making plans to have Lindsey back to her life within a month if he had any say in it.

“Alright,” Lindsey replied. “I guess I should go ahead and pack up so we can leave out in the morning.”

“We’ll be down here if you need anything,” Dean assured. “I’ll get the dishes and make sure Hayley gets some food.” Lindsey nodded before she exited the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The overwhelming sense of familiarity threatened to engulf her as she sunk to her bed. How was she supposed to do this? Leave her life and her friends for a world she previously didn’t know existed? She took a deep breath through her nose to steel herself as she got to her feet and started rummaging through her closet.

 

Two duffle bags and backpack sat by her bedroom door when Hayley walked in. She had a plate with her dinner on it in hand.

“Hey,” she greeted gently as she walked in and sank down next to Lindsey. The two leaned against the bed in companionable silence while Hayley ate. 

“We’re leaving in the morning,” Lindsey finally broke the silence, continuing to stare straight ahead.

“That’s what Sam told me downstairs,” Hayley answered as she sat her plate to the side. “Do you have everything you need? I can help you pack or something.”

“I already did,” Lindsey replied, motioning to the bags at the door. “I think I have everything. If not, the boys said we could stop and get stuff on the road.”

“Are you—,” Hayley broke off her question when she saw the set of Lindsey’s shoulders and the clench in her jaw. “Sorry, that would’ve been a stupid question.”

“It’s fine,” Lindsey answered, still looking nowhere but the wall. “I’m fine, considering.”

“It’s ok if you’re not,” Hayley offered.

“I don’t think so,” Lindsey shook her head. “I have a feeling this isn’t the worst of what’s to come.” Hayley looked at her sadly and put a hand on her friend’s arm. No words of comfort came to her, no pleas for Lindsey to stay, just a gentle squeeze and a reassuring look. Lindsey returned the look with a wobbly smile, knowing there was nothing to say.

“You’ll take care of my record player?” Lindsey asked, looking for some easy topic. Hayley let out a watery laugh.

“Only you would be concerned about your record player in a time like this,” she shook her head, fighting tears.

“Well, yeah!” Lindsey countered. “It took me four years to put that collection together. Do you know how creepy some people are that work at record stores?”

“Of course I’ll take care of it,” Hayley smiled.

“Lay off the Bruce Springsteen though,” Lindsey joked. “I’m surprised that thing hasn’t snapped in half yet as much as you listen to it.”

“What about you and Aerosmith? I swear you sing their greatest hits album in your sleep sometimes,” Hayley shot back, playfully bumping her friend’s shoulders.

“Hey, Steven Tyler always gets a pass,” Lindsey had a deep love for the rocker even in his old age. “The dude has a hell of a voice.”

“And you don’t,” Hayley deadpanned. “Don’t think I haven’t heard you trying to belt out ‘Dream On’ in the shower. You sound like a dying cat.” Lindsey pretended to look offended before bursting into giggles.

“At least I’ll like the music in the car. Dean plays a lot of classic rock.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to work on your rocker scream,” Hayley chuckled as they both settled down. As Lindsey nodded in reply, she caught sight of the clock. It was already 2 am; she was leaving with her brothers in six hours.

“I should probably get some sleep,” she said somberly. “We’re leaving at 8.”

“You’ll wake me up before you go?”

“Of course.” The girls stood and Hayley pulled Lindsey into a warm hug. Lindsey smiled fondly. Hayley had never been much of a hugger until she met Lindsey who was raised in a very huggy family. Eventually, Hayley got used to it.

“See you in the morning,” Hayley said as she pulled away.

“Yeah, ok. Night,” Lindsey turned back to her bed and pulled the covers back. Sleep evaded her and the last time she looked at the clock, it read 4:57.

 

The morning came far too early when Lindsey’s alarm went off at 7. Begrudgingly, she flung back her blankets and trudged to the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later, she was methodically blow-drying her hair, clinging to normalcy. A light layer of makeup and she was ready to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a Poison shirt, and a flannel over it. She picked up her supple, leather work boots she had worn when she helped work on her uncle’s farm. She would put those on downstairs. After a quick glance in Hayley’s room proved it to be empty, she treaded quietly down the stairs to find her brothers and her roommate drinking coffee in the living room.

“Morning,” she greeted, setting her boots by the door and heading to the kitchen for her own caffeine fix.

“Morning,” Dean grunted back, still sleepy from his early-morning wake up call. Sam was flipping through an old, worn journal, a crease of concentration between his eyebrows. ‘Bobby Jean’ drifted softly from the record player through the high rafters of the loft. Lindsey smirked lightly at Hayley.

“You just cant stay away from Bruce, can you, Hayl?” she joked. Hayley smiled around her mug of hot chocolate and nodded her head to the beat.

“You need help with your stuff, Lindsey?” Sam asked, looking up from the journal.

“Uh, sure, if you want to,” Lindsey answered. “I’ve just got two duffles and a backpack. I can get it myself.”

“I’ve got it,” Sam replied, standing from the armchair and giving his sister’s shoulder a squeeze when he passed her.

“Do you need anything else?” Dean glanced around the apartment, looking for anything that might seem important.

“I think I’ve got everything,” Lindsey answered, fiddling with the turquoise cross around her neck. Her dad had found the stone on a hiking trip and fashioned it into a necklace for her. She was actually wearing several trinkets from her family: a watch from her aunts, her grandmother’s amethyst ring, a bracelet from her mother. The jewelry gave her some comfort in being away from home.

“Alright,” Dean nodded. “I’m gonna go start the car. Its pretty cold and she doesn’t like to run so smooth unless she’s been warmed up.” Lindsey smiled at the affection in his voice for the car. It really was a beauty. Sam passed through the living room, Lindsey’s bags in his hands to load them in the impala.

“I made you guys some muffins for the road,” Hayley stood from the couch and went to the kitchen, returning with a Tupperware container. “You know I bake when I’m stressed.”

“Thanks, Hayley. I’m sure the guys will appreciate it.” She took the basket from her friend and sat it on the coffee table. She looked around the apartment with a heavy sigh. “I talked to the records office at school. They think I’m doing an independent study this semester so my scholarships will hold and my portion of the rent will be paid so you don’t have to worry about that. I’ll just have to take an exam at the end of the semester to prove I learned what I needed to.” Hayley nodded mutely. “You can invite someone to live here with you if you want. I’m sure Andi would move in. She loves this place.”

“The boys said they were going to try to get you back quick,” Hayley answered. “I’ll be fine by myself until then.” Lindsey looked at her sadly. 

“Alright, but know that I really don’t mind if you change your mind. You shouldn’t have to live alone.”

“No worries,” Hayley attempted to smile. “I’ve got Gatsby,” she nodded at the fishbowl that held their seemingly-immortal beta fish. They had the thing going on five years and he had survived a trip down the garbage disposal.

“Right, how could I forget Gatsby?” Lindsey laughed. “Don’t kill that fish, Hayley.”

“I don’t think anything could kill that fish,” Hayley replied with a giggle.

The boys walked back in, weapons strapped on. They had taken to carrying only the bare minimum around the apartment for the past few days. Now they were diving back into the danger zone and were armed to the teeth.

“You ready, Lindsey?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Lindsey picked up the muffins and grabbed her leather jacket from the coat hook. She handed the container to Sam as she laced her boots up.

“I’ll walk you out,” Hayley said as the siblings turned to the door. The group traveled down the stairs, Sam and Dean subtly glancing around all corners. Lindsey could feel the shift in her brothers. They had allowed themselves to relax in her apartment. Now, they were hunters again and the paranoia was back. All too soon, they were in the parking lot, the impala rumbling on the sidewalk.

“Hayley, listen to me,” Dean got her attention. “If anyone comes to your apartment asking where Lindsey is, you tell them you don’t know. I put a Devil’s Trap under the rug at the front door. It’ll trap any demon that tries to get in. Someone gets stuck in it, you call us. There’s a shotgun under the couch with salt rounds. If they break through that trap, get the gun, go to your closet, lock the door, and pour a line of salt. You got it?” Hayley nodded mutely. 

“You should be safe,” Sam countered when he saw the terror behind the cool mask Hayley wore. “We warded the building for everything we know how to. That stuff Dean said is just cautionary. We’ll get Cas, that angel from the hospital, to keeps tabs on the town to make sure you’re safe.” Lindsey looked relieved. She didn’t want Hayley to be dragged into this fight too. She turned to her best friend and hugged her desperately.

“If you see anything suspicious or get a weird feeling, you call. Understand?” she demanded as she hugged Hayley tightly.

“I will,” Hayley responded, gripping her back just as firmly. They pulled away with a sad smile. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Lindsey assured.

“You two look out for her,” she demanded the brothers’ attention. “You keep her safe and bring her back.”

“We will,” Sam comforted. Hayley briefly hugged Lindsey again as the boys got in the car, doors squeaking as they were pulled open.

“You stay safe, Lindsey,” Hayley nearly begged. “Don’t be reckless. Stay with your brothers.” Lindsey nodded, desperately fighting tears.

“I hear you, I hear you,” she sniffled and wiped her face free of tears. “You stay safe too. Don’t go in any sketchy nightclubs alone,” she attempted a joke, remembering a hole-in-the-wall club they had attended as juniors in college. The girls had pretended to be a couple when one too many predatory gazes were directed at them.

“Bye, Linds,” Hayley said softly as Lindsey opened the backdoor of the impala.

“Bye, Hayley,” Lindsey responded, shutting the door quickly before she changed her mind and ran away.

“You ready, honey?” Dean asked softly from the driver’s seat. Lindsey nodded mutely in response. She heard Dean shift the car into drive and looked up to see Hayley waving on the sidewalk. Watching her apartment pull away, she felt fear, all-consuming fear. It worked its way up her throat from her stomach and she worried that she might scream. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she counted to five. She gave the fear five seconds to overcome her every sense, let herself imagine every terrible thing that came from her worst nightmares. As she reached five, she pushed the fear down, locking it away, not to be touched again. Sam turned around in the front seat just as she regained control of her senses.

“So start telling us your story,” Sam requested. “What it was like growing up in a big southern family, favorite movie, favorite book, biggest pet peeve. Start talking.” Lindsey gave him a thankful smile for the light-hearted conversation before answering his questions.

They continued like this for the two days it took them to get to Sioux Falls. Normally, Sam and Dean could’ve made the drive without stopping for the night, just switching off on driving, but they didn’t want to push Lindsey like that if they didn’t have to. She wasn’t used to life on the road. Instead, they found a motel outside of Chicago to sleep for the night. Lindsey made her brothers sleep in the beds while she took the couch. She reasoned that they were much bigger than her and she would be perfectly comfortable on the couch. They grumbled at her until they all went to sleep. 

While in the car, she found a book series called ‘Supernatural’ on her eBook. The boys groaned when she asked about it and Dean explained that a prophet named Chuck had mistaken his heavenly visions for writer’s inspiration and had been publishing their life story. Lindsey found it hilarious, much to the boys’ irritation. She downloaded the first few books and started reading. The stories that served as a biography to her brothers were a welcome change to her medical textbooks. Her eyes raced across the lines, taking it all in like candy, but every now and then, she would look up to see her brothers riding side-by-side in the front seat and she would remember that what she was reading wasn’t fiction. Sam and Dean had lived every word on the pages. It was hard to enjoy the books when the tortured protagonists were sitting right in front of you in the car. Eventually, she began to treat the books as research, learning the boys’ weaknesses and their strengths as she went along. It surprised her that she was able to identify the monster and how to kill it before the book gave it away. Having knowledge she had no recollection of learning really threw her for a loop.

On their second day on the road she was just reading about the time Sam took Dean to a faith healer after he had been electrocuted during a monster hunt when they pulled up to an old junkyard.

“Singer’s Auto Salvage?” Lindsey asked as Dean turned into the salvage yard.

“Welcome home, sis,” Dean joked as he continued down the gravel road. “Whenever we have more than a couple days between jobs or we’re out this way, we hole up here.”

“Mhmm,” Lindsey nodded, looking out the window at the piles of crushed cars. “Who lives here?”

“Bobby Singer,” Sam answered. “He’s an old friend, kind of like a father to us. He’s saved our asses more times than I can count.” Dean nodded in agreement as they pulled up to the old house. They boys pulled themselves from the car and stretched their long limbs.

“Come on, don’t be shy” Dean called as he grabbed Lindsey’s duffles from the trunk. She got out of the backseat and grabbed her backpack before Dean shut the trunk. 

“I’ll warn you, he can be a little grumpy but he means well. He’s really a big softie, he’s just rough around the edges.” Sam laughed at the thought of Bobby finding out Dean had described him as a softie. She followed her brothers up to the front door and waited while Sam knocked. The sound of shuffling signaled life in the house. The door opened to a reveal a gruff-looking man in a wheelchair with a beard on his face and a hat on his head.

“Hey, Bobby,” Sam greeted easily.

“You idjits really are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Bobby growled. “It’s been a week now that I’ve gone without a call to check in from you two!”

“Sorry, Bobby,” Dean cut in. “Things have been a little busy lately.” Bobby caught sight of Lindsey nervously peeking around behind Dean.

“What? You’re bringing girls home now?” Bobby asked, clearly confused about Lindsey’s presence.

“What? No!” Dean spluttered, slightly horrified at the insinuation. “Bobby, this is our little sister, Lindsey.”

“Hi,” Lindsey waved timidly. Bobby looked dumbstruck before he shook his head.

“I can’t keep up with you Winchesters. Come on in before the bugs get inside,” he rolled back in his chair and held the door for the siblings as they shuffled in. Sam took Lindsey’s backpack from her and sat it on the kitchen table.

“Thanks, Sam,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn’t understand why she was so nervous; she was normally good with strangers. For whatever reason, she felt unnatural. The boys had told her enough about their friend, Bobby, for her to know he was a lore expert. He was an experienced hunter and from what she had read in the ‘Supernatural’ books, that meant he saw the world in black and white. What if he saw her like he saw monsters, the monsters her hunted? Sam and Dean could be blinded by familial affection, but Bobby could be objective about her.

“Any of you want a beer?” Bobby asked as he shut the front door. Lindsey and Dean nodded while Sam asked for water. He passed them their drinks and Lindsey popped the top on the edge of the table and took a grateful swig.

“Thank you,” she said after she had swallowed.

“Now, do you three want to start explaining?” Bobby asked, taking a pull from his own bottle. Dean rubbed a hand wearily over his face before launching into the story of how an angel had saved Lindsey from burning on the ceiling with Mary and let her finish developing in Heaven. He explained what Cas had said about her soul being completely encased in grace and how she had killed a wendigo with no previous experience.

“So she came with built-in Winchester training?” Bobby chuckled, shooting Lindsey a wink. She smiled back and felt herself start to relax.

“Looks like it,” Sam chuckled. “I quizzed her on lore in the car and she knows just about everything we do.” Dean shot her a proud look.

“So what did the angels want with her anyways?” Bobby asked. “As far as our encounters with them have gone, I don’t see them jumpin in to save a baby without it benefitting them.”

“We have no clue,” Dean admitted. “Cas is out on recon now to find out. He checks in every couple days.”

“How?” Lindsey asked. She hadn’t seen Cas since the hospital. Dean held his phone up. “You’ve got an angel on speed dial?” Sam and Bobby laughed and Dean shot them a glare.

“It’s better than him having to zap back all the time,” he reasoned. Lindsey nodded, lips twitching from fighting a smile. “Anyways,” Dean sighed, “he hasn’t come across anything yet. He’s having to work outside the system. It’s not like he can ask just anyone. We’d have the whole garrison of dicks on our asses if they found out we’ve got Lindsey.” Bobby nodded thoughtfully.

“Alright, well you two should put some extra warding on the house,” he motioned to Sam and Dean. “Cas knows where this place is. He can find his way home.” Lindsey smiled at the word ‘home’. It seemed that Bobby had adopted all of the boys as his own. The boys shuffled back outside to do Bobby’s bidding. “Lindsey, do you want to take those bags upstairs? Sam’s room is on the right at the end of the hall and Dean’s is on the left. There’s one next door to Sam’s that you can have.”

“Oh, I don’t have to have a—“ she began.

“Shut your trap and take those bags upstairs. There’s a linen closet at the end of the hall. There’ll be sheets and blankets in there for your bed.” Bobby interrupted.

“Thanks, Bobby,” she replied. She hadn’t expected him to be that welcoming, well, as welcoming as a man like Bobby could be.

“Don’t mention it. Dinner’s in twenty. Hope you like chili,” he grumbled. 

“Chili sounds great,” Lindsey looked over to the stove to see ground beef browning in a pan. “Need any help?”

“I got it,” Bobby answered, rolling to stir the meat. “Go get settled in and make sure your brothers don’t screw up those sigils. Incubating in heaven probably makes you the authority on all things angel among the four of us.”

“I don’t know about that,” Lindsey chuckled, scooping up two duffels and throwing the other two on her shoulder. With a little difficulty, she managed to grab her and Sam’s backpacks before trudging slowly up the stairs. Two trips for anything were against her religion. 

She dropped the bags off in their respective owner’s room and went to the linen closet to grab her bedding. After her bed was made up, she went back downstairs to check on the boys. She found her brothers around the back of the house, painting a large symbol on the side of the house. Sam caught her looking at it quizzically.

“It’s a sigil to—“ he began, but Lindsey cut him off.

“—ward us from angels. They can’t track us with this sigil. It’s Enochian,” she finished, surprising herself and her brothers. “Guess that was part of my training in heaven,” she shrugged.

“Do you even know what all you know?” Dean asked. Sam laughed at his phrasing. “I mean, is it all there or does it just come out when it’s relevant?”

“I guess it just comes through when I need it,” Lindsey shrugged. “I was able to answer all of Sam’s lore quizzes in the car but it was because he was being specific with what he wanted from me.”

“Awesome,” Dean smirked. “Wonder what else is in your head.”

“I’m not sure you want to know that,” Lindsey sassed. Dean shook his head good-naturedly before turning back to the sigil and putting the finishing touches on it.

“Alright, Enochain Expert,” he said, stepping back, “this look right?” Lindsey inspected it, feeling like fog was being cleared in her brain before nodding.

“Yeah, it looks good as long as it doesn’t run,” she lightly pressed her finger to the paint and found it mostly dry. “Come on, dinner should be done soon.” Sam and Dean followed her inside just in time to see Bobby dishing up four bowls of chili.

“Did they get it right, Lindsey?” Bobby asked, passing her a bowl.

“Yeah, everything looks good outside,” Lindsey replied as she took the bowl. “Thanks, Bobby.” She sat down at the table and waited for Bobby and the boys to join her before digging in. Bobby started testing her lore knowledge again once they had finished eating.

“Ghoul?”

“Headshot.”

“Okami?”

“Stab it seven times with a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shinto priest.”

“Rakshasa?”

“Bronze dagger.”

“Vetala?”

“Silver knife to the heart.”

“Damn, you’re good,” Bobby chuckled, taking a sip of whiskey from his glass. “Especially for someone who’s never hunted a day in their life. They must’ve really worked you over up there in Heaven Prep school.”

“Thank you,” Lindsey slurred, already on her fifth beer. “You know, I didn’t know any of this stuff before that damn wendigo attacked me and my friends. Do you think it knocked something loose?” Sam put a hand out to steady her when she swayed in her chair.

“You told us you only know the stuff when it’s relevant. I’m pretty sure that knowing to kill a wendigo when it’s attacking you is relevant,” Sam reasoned, taking his hand back but keeping an eye on his sister. It seemed that she had not yet developed a Winchester’s alcohol tolerance.

“You’re probably right,” she sighed dramatically. “You’re so smart, Sam.” Dean flashed a toothy grin at his brother. He finally had a sibling that wouldn’t mind getting drunk with him from time-to-time. 

There was a distant rustle that could easily have been mistaken for the wind, but they all knew better. Dean reached for his pistol in the back of his jeans, Bobby grabbed a sawed-off, and Sam pulled Ruby’s knife from his jacket. Lindsey looked around uncertainly before Sam tugged her behind his towering form.

Castiel suddenly entered the kitchen, hair windblown and trench coat rumpled.

“Cas?” Dean asked gruffly.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted in his gravely tone. “I have found someone who has information about your sister though I do not believe you will be happy with the source.”

“What are you talkin about, Cas?” Bobby demanded, looking out the window. “We heard wings rustling outside. Now clearly that wasn’t you. Who’s with you?”

Just as he finished, the front door burst open and a familiar form burst through with all his usual dramatics.

“Howdy, boys. Now who have you got there, Sam?” he smirked.

“Gabriel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for chapter four!! I am so sorry with how long this chapter has taken. I’m in some of the tougher courses in my college career and freetime is a little sparse. I promise I haven’t abandoned this story. I’ve still got more to tell. If you guys can be patient with me and hang tight, we’ll get through this.  
> So, what do you guys think about Gabriel having some answers?  
> How’s the relationship between the guys and Lindsey looking?  
> Thank you for reading and please review! I love getting feedback. Feel free to leave suggestions!


	5. Knock 'em Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with another chapter in unfolding the story of Lindsey Winchester! Thanks for the feedback last chapter! This will hopefully provide a lot of answers to some questions you may have.
> 
> Congrats to the SPN Family for getting the go-ahead for season 10! Here’s to an entire decade of demon hunting brothers, trench coat-wearing angels, and the struggles of humanity that they represent. And here’s to hoping that they continue to make us drool over their beauty and feel our feels for many years to come! 
> 
> As always, I don’t own the show. However, in my dreams, I do own Baby with Dean in the backseat……Ahem! What was I saying? Oh, right!

Previously:  
Castiel suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen, hair windblown and trench coat rumpled.

“Cas?” Dean asked gruffly.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted in his gravely tone. “I have found someone who has information about your sister though I do not believe you will be happy with the source.”  
“What are you talkin about, Cas?” Bobby demanded, looking out the window. “We heard wings rustling outside. Now clearly that wasn’t you. Who’s with you?”  
Just as he finished, the front door burst open and a familiar form burst through with all his usual dramatics.  
“Howdy, boys. Now who have you got there, Sam?” he smirked.

“Gabriel?”

 

Now onto the story!

“What the hell Cas?” Dean demanded as he eyed Gabriel warily. He didn’t remember the events of Mystery Spot, but Sam had told him enough to resent the angel, turned Trickster.

“Gabriel is an archangel, Dean. He has answers,” Cas replied evenly. Gabriel smirked as Dean hesitantly lowered his pistol and motioned for Bobby and Sam to do the same with their weapons. Sam shifted slightly to put Lindsey farther behind him.

“Why don’t you let the girl come out and play, Sam?” Gabriel grinned as Sam shifted uncomfortably on his feet, not entirely trusting the rogue angel.

“Hang on,” Lindsey said as she moved out from behind Sam. “Gabriel? The archangel that fled from heaven? That Gabriel?”

“The one and only,” the archangel replied with a mock-bow.

“How do you know that, Lindsey?” Bobby asked. “The boys just found that out a couple weeks ago and I know it ain’t in those books the prophet put out.”

“They talked about him heaven, I think,” Lindsey replied uncertainly. “I get the general idea that the others angels don’t know that you’re actually Gabriel.” He smirked at his own cleverness.

“Witness protection program,” he explained. “Act like a Trickster and those assclowns don’t give you a second glance.”

“No, I guess they wouldn’t,” Lindsey agreed.

“Tell us what you know!” Dean demanded, growing tenser by the second. Gabriel had pulled one over on them three times now; Dean wasn’t looking for a round four.

“Guys, relax,” Gabriel grinned mischievously, stretching out the second syllable. “I don’t want anything to do with my family any more than you do, and killing her would have them on my ass faster than you two could have time to look surprised.” This definitely didn’t comfort the brothers. Dean moved across the room to stand by Lindsey, Sam still slightly behind her. Gabriel laughed when Dean reflexively curled his fingers into fists.

“Dean, please,” Cas sighed exasperatedly, “Gabriel is the only angel outside of Heaven who can give us answers.” Dean grunted, displeased, but dropped his defensive stance.

“Why did the angels pull me out of the fire?” Lindsey asked, eager for answers.

“It was Zachariah’s idea,” Gabriel replied. “The guy’s good at his job and making sure the apocalypse happens is his biggest one yet. He didn’t want any humans monkeying with his plan for the prize fight so he made an extra Winchester.”

“But Adam—“ Sam started.

“Was unexpected,” Gabriel finished. “He also wasn’t that special Winchester-Campbell cocktail my brothers love so much. Lindsey here was John and Mary’s little miracle child,” he teased. Dean’s jaw clenched and Sam put a calming hand on his arm.

“Gabriel,” Cas warned, glancing at Dean warily. The archangel smirked.

“Anyways, the demons found out about the third Winchester who was being constructed as a back-up vessel for Michael should Dean say ‘no’ and they didn’t think that was playing fair. Azazel didn’t just come into that nursery to give Sammy his bottle of demon formula; he was there to deal with Lindsey too.”

Lindsey felt white-hot guilt flood through her and clench at her heart. She looked between her brothers as the news washed over them. Dean clenched his jaw tighter and his eyes shined a little too brightly. Sam gave her a sympathetic look; did he feel this guilty in causing his own mother’s death too?

“What the demons didn’t know,” Gabriel continued, “is that Zachariah had a guard on your house. When that fire started, Hadraniel saved your sister’s bacon.”

“If he was there and ready to jump into the flames, why didn’t he save our mom?” Dean demanded, voice quavering with barely-constrained anger. “If you’re supposed to be guardians of the earth, why don’t you protect those that inhabit it?” He was screaming now, a wound that had not been touched in years, ripped open again and exposed to the cruelty of the world. Before Gabriel could antagonize him farther, Cas stepped forward.

“It is not our place to intervene unless told to,” Cas explained gently. “Hadraniel was just following orders. Angels are soldier first and that means they do as they are told. Very few are exposed to the truth of the corruption of Heaven and its orders. Not all of my kin are as fortunate enough to be shown that free will is something worth fighting for like I was, my friend,” he clasped Dean on the shoulder and the hunter let out a shaky breath full of the confusion of a small, motherless boy and unshed tears. He gave Cas a shaky nod and Cas returned it before dropping his hand.

Lindsey didn’t fail to notice Cas’s use of the word ‘they’ when referring to his brethren, putting a clear distinction between them and himself. How had her brothers managed to completely reprogram an angel of the lord? 

“That was beautiful, Cassy,” Gabriel pretended to sniffle and wipe his eyes. Cas turned and sent him a glare that would have smote even an archangel had he been at full power. “Touchy,” Gabriel put his hands up in surrender. “Anyways, it looks like she’s a little younger than she should be if she had been born when she was supposed to be. Zachariah kept her up in Heaven and gave her all the knowledge to hunt and kill monsters like you two blockheads. He just left it in the back of her mind so it wouldn’t interfere with anything. She got the handbook on the family business without being in the family. See, Zach thought it would be a lot easier to get her to betray a couple strangers so he kept her hidden from you and your dad and plopped her down in Hicktown, Tennessee when he was done training her. You two don’t make trips east too often so he thought that would keep her hidden well enough.” Lindsey really didn’t like Gabriel making fun of her hometown or the family that raised her. She also didn’t like the sound of this ‘training’. Apparently Sam didn’t either.

“What do you mean by training? The hunting and lore knowledge or is there something more?” he asked, really hoping he didn’t already know the answer.

“Well, he may have messed with her hard-wiring a little bit,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Define a little bit,” Sam deadpanned.

“You’re looking at Heaven’s ultimate backup plan,” he gestured to Lindsey dramatically. “When Michael asks permission, she can’t say ‘no’. It’s in her factory settings. She knows deep down that she was only born to be Dean’s understudy for the prizefight. On the other hand, she will never say ‘yes’ to Lucifer. Zach made sure of that. If you say ‘no’ Sam, Lucifer won’t have a vessel for Armageddon and either Deano or Linds here, will take Luci out without even batting an eye.”

“So Heaven’s got a failsafe on the end of the world?” Lindsey asked.

“As it is written, so shall it be done,” Gabriel answered.

“Freakin’ angels,” Dean grumbled, running an agitated hand through his hair.

“My brothers are nothing if not resourceful, over-prepared douchebags,” Gabriel shrugged.

“So we need to keep Lindsey completely hidden from all of Heaven to ensure this battle never happens,” Cas reasoned. He crossed to room and reached his hand towards Lindsey’s chest. Sam smacked his hand away as Lindsey backed away from the angel.

“Cas, you’re not gonna brand her like you did to us,” Sam shook his head as the angel tilted his head.

“Sam, I understand your desire to protect your sister, but this is the only way to ensure that she is warded from Heaven,” Cas explained.

“Ok, fine,” Dean cut in, “but we’re letting her drink something first. That hurt like a bitch, Cas.” The angel huffed dramatically and rolled his eyes. Dean was beginning to think Cas had been around Sam too much. “You carved Enochian sigils into our ribs, Cas. Have a little heart if we don’t want our little sister to go through that sober.” Lindsey whipped her head between the angel and her brother.

“You’ve got to be joking!” she exclaimed. “What? Did he cut you guys open and use a chisel and a hammer to make the marks?”

“No, I simply—“ Cas began before Dean cut him off with a waving hand.

“Don’t explain it, man. It only makes it worse.” Cas squinted at him.

“Fine. Later, then. After she has consumed enough alcohol for you to be satisfied.” Lindsey really needed that drink now. Her reality was swimming around the edges. She cast a look at Bobby, hoping she wasn’t the only one that was having a hard time taking this in. He gave her a sympathetic grimace and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. Gabriel let out an unexpected snort of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Lindsey asked. The dude was an ass but at least he was slightly amusing.

“You Winchesters,” he laughed, “it’s like you unintentionally do everything possible to piss my brothers off. I feel like I owe you all a thank you for keeping them annoyed in my absence.”

“How about a favor instead of a thank you?” Sam asked, eyes lighting up with an idea.

“Define ‘favor’,” Gabriel hesitated.

“If we need help, and I mean really need it, you’ll come when we call,” Sam replied.

“If I find it convenient, sure,” Gabriel shrugged in response. “Later, guys,” he smirked before winging out. 

“Why’d you do that, Sam?” Dean demanded. “Now he’s gonna be keeping tabs on us!”

“I figured it would be handy to have an archangel up our sleeve,” Sam answered, “especially since Cas is cut off from Heaven.” Dean still looked unsure but tilted his head in acceptance of Sam’s logic.

Lindsey walked to her chair and sank down into it, knees finally giving away, and buried her face in her arms. Bobby wheeled himself to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s gonna be alright, Lindsey,” he assured gently. Lindsey heaved a deep breath through her nose.

“Yeah, I know. Just a lot to take in. I mean some asshat that I read about in bible school wants to jump my bones if my brother rejects him so he can end the world. I’ll catch up soon.” Sam and Dean snorted at how dry she sounded.

“You want that drink now?” Sam asked, already walking to the alcohol cabinet. Lindsey nodded thankfully and held her hand out for a glass without looking up.

“Demanding aren’t you?” Dean teased. Lindsey shot a middle finger in the direct of his voice and felt herself smile a little when Dean laughed.

“She’s a pistol, this one is,” Bobby laughed.

“She’s a Winchester,” Cas interjected, looking around at the humans fondly.

“Damn right,” Sam replied, passing Lindsey and Dean a glass of whiskey each. “You want some, Cas?” he asked as he returned for his own glass and Bobby’s.

“No thank you, Sam,” Cas shook his head.

“Come on, Cas,” Lindsey said, finally pulling her head out of her arms. “I’ve heard all about this angelic alcohol tolerance. I want to see it in action! Loosen up that tie and take your trench coat off. We have a very valid excuse to party like it’s the end of the world.”

“That’s what we’re trying to prevent,” Cas reminded her gently, looking concerned that she had actually forgotten. Lindsey laughed and turned to Dean.

“Is he always like this?” she asked.

“Who, Cas?” Dean joked. “Oh, he’s a riot.” Cas looked at them blankly as they laughed into their glasses.

“Leave the angel alone, you two,” Bobby defended gruffly. “He’s the only one I’ve liked recently. He doesn’t bitch about his problems.” Upon hearing this, Castiel’s face shifted to what could only be described as smug.

“Maybe I will have that glass of whiskey, Sam,” he called out to the tallest Winchester. Bobby slapped Cas on the back proudly.

“I don’t like them,” Lindsey said to her brothers.

“We don’t either,” Sam deadpanned.

“You’re just jealous,” Bobby shot back teasingly. “Get to drinking, Lindsey. Angel boy over here has got to brand you.” 

Lindsey wrinkled her nose in displeasure and tossed the glass of whiskey back in one go. Dean arched an eyebrow, slightly impressed. Not one to be outdone, especially when it came to drinking, he threw his back too and knocked his glass on the table to punctuate it. Sam shook his head at his brother’s competitive streak and stood to grab the bottle from the counter.

“Take it easy, you two,” Sam warned as he refilled their glasses. 

“Hey, I thought I was supposed to be getting hammered,” Lindsey laughed and nodded her thanks to Sam as she took her glass back.

“Yeah,” Dean interjected, “and I can’t let my little sister drink alone.” He clinked his glass to Lindsey’s with a wink before they both tossed them back again. Sam rolled his eyes at them mockingly. Now he would have to deal with two rowdy siblings.

“Don’t try to keep up with him, Lindsey,” Bobby warned. “I’m not even sure if that boy can get drunk anymore.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Lindsey nodded as she poured herself another glass. “I don’t think my liver is as war-hardened as Dean’s. I’ll go easy on it.” Dean shot her his own version of Sam’s bitchface and Lindsey grinned back at him sweetly. Castiel slowly tilted his glass, watching the liquid move. He gave it a thoughtful look before tossing it back.

“Great,” Bobby grumbled, “now you’ve got the angel started. I better go make a supply run. The liquor cabinet is already a little low.”

“I got it,” Sam insisted, getting to his feet and holding his hand out towards Dean expectantly.

“What?” Dean asked gruffly.

“Keys,” Sam shot back. Dean huffed as he dug into his pockets.

“Be careful with my baby, Ginormo,” Dean demanded. Sam rolled his eyes. How many times had his brother given him this speech?

 

By the time Sam returned with a full load of booze, Lindsey was laughing at absolutely nothing and Dean was slurring his words, quite the feat for him these days.

“Sammy,” Dean grinned as he slapped the chair next to him. “You’ve gotta start catchin’ up, brother!” Lindsey hiccupped and laughed like Dean had said the funniest thing she had ever heard. Sam shook his head in amusement at his siblings.

“How much have they had, Cas?” he asked the angel, taking note that Bobby had gone to bed already.

“Enough,” Cas answered, a slight twinkle in his eye from the alcohol he had consumed.

“You guys got the angel drunk?” Sam questioned incredulously as Cas tipped slightly to the side in his chair.

“Nawh! Cas is just tipsy, aren’t ya Cas?” Dean insisted as he clapped the angel on the back, resting his hand on the back of the chair.

“I believe ‘tipsy’ would be accurate,” Cas nodded thoughtfully. “Have you brought more alcohol, Sam? It seems we’ve consumed it all.” Lindsey actually fell out of her chair, clutching her sides when she caught sight of the pout on Cas’s face.

“This guy is hilarious,” she cackled from the floor. “Where’d you find him?” Sam scooped her off the floor and lowered her back in the chair.

“We got him on sale from Heaven,” Dean answered, taking a pull straight from the new bottle of whiskey Sam had brought. “Said he was defective and we got him for half price!” He gave Cas a gentle squeeze and shot him a wink to show he was kidding. Cas slipped him his slight smile that only slipped out when he was truly happy. The boys had only seen a couple times previously. Lindsey’s smile crinkled her eyes at the sight of the angel’s upturned mouth.

“Cas, we better get this over with before you get trashed,” she sighed deeply, standing up and crossing the room to stand in front of him. Cas braced himself on his knees to push his body upright, sobering up slightly.

“This will not be pleasant, Lindsey. For that, I am sorry,” he said somberly. Lindsey squared her shoulders and set her jaw.

“Do your worst, angel,” she put on a brave face and clenched her fists.

Cas stretched a hand out and placed the tips of his fingers gently on her chest. He looked at Lindsey until she let out a shaky breath and gave him a tight nod. A slight glow emanated from his hand, into her chest and then she felt searing pain race across her chest and down her sides.

“Oh fuck!” she shouted, falling to the ground and hugging her chest. “Son of a bitch, that fucking hurt!” She tried to take deep breaths to steady herself but even that hurt. She blinked furiously to clear the tears from her eyes. Cas stooped to help her up.

“I’m sorry, Lindsey,” he apologized, gently pulling her to her feet. Lindsey put a hand to her chest, the pain already fading to a dull, persistent ache.

“It’s ok, Cas. You’re just helping me.” Her head pounded unpleasantly from the mix of alcohol and adrenaline. “Pour me another glass, Sam,” she asked, plopping back in her chair. She saw the tension drain out of her brothers’ shoulders as they saw her breathing regulate and she stopped clutching her chest. Sam passed her the whiskey she requested and she threw it back along with another in quick succession.

“That’s my girl,” Dean nodded, concern still evident on his face. Lindsey shot him a smile, hoping to return the carefree atmosphere that surrounded the room moments ago.

“Cas, I really hope you didn’t carve any dirty Enochian jokes into me,” Lindsey kidded. Cas looked scandalized at the very thought.

“I only placed warding and protection sigils on you, Lindsey,” he insisted earnestly.

“Joking, Cas. She’s joking,” Dean assured as Lindsey and Sam chuckled at Castiel.

“Oh,” Cas said, wrinkling his nose slightly. “Of course she is,” he nodded seriously. The siblings laughed again as he reassured himself.

 

They stayed up late into the night, drinking and exchanging stories. Lindsey got the full story of Dean going to Hell to save Sam, Cas pulling him out and falling from Heaven upon discovering how wrong his brethren were, and Sam being tricked by Ruby and finally realizing her evil intentions once it was too late. As the stories were told, more alcohol was consumed until Dean was sufficiently drunk, Cas was teetering on the edge of inebriation, Sam’s cheeks were rosy, and Lindsey couldn’t walk. She let out a loud yawn as she glanced at the clock and waited for the red numbers to come into focus; it was 4:48 in the morning.

“Guys,” she grunted, gesturing in the general direction of the clock. Dean frowned at it until he could read the thing.

“Dammit,” he rubbed a hand over his face. “We need to go to bed. Cas, you stayin’ here?”

“I’ll stay on the couch until my vessel’s blood alcohol level returns to normal,” he answered, standing and only swaying slightly as he walked to the living room.

“We’re just a bunch of party animals,” Lindsey chuckled, head tilting to her chest in exhaustion.

“Come on, kiddo,” Dean encouraged, pushing himself to stand and striding to his sister. He and Sam both tried to pull her to her feet to no avail.

“My legs and my brain aren’t on good terms right now,” Lindsey groaned, glaring at her feet angrily.

“I got you,” Dean reassured her, putting an arm behind her shoulders and under her knees, easily picking her up.

“But ‘m heavy, Deeeean,” she insisted, trying and failing to struggle out of her brother’s strong grip.

“Shut up,” Dean grunted as he started up the stairs. Lindsey relaxed against him, swinging her legs slightly like a small child. They made it up the stairs and Sam opened Lindsey’s bedroom door next to his.

“Night, Lindsey,” Sam mumbled as he pushed his mane of hair from his face. “Take some ibuprofen in the morning for the ribs; they might be a little sore.” Lindsey nodded and waved to him as he stumbled into his room.

“Alright, Linds,” Dean muttered as he adjusted his grip on her and swept the covers back with one arm before placing his sister under them. He pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked them around her.

“You’re good at this,” Lindsey mumbled sleepily. Dean smiled slightly.

“Sammy,” he shrugged as an answer. Lindsey looked at him sadly; he had been forced to grow up too fast. Dean waved the sympathetic look off.

“Good luck with that hangover tomorrow,” he teased. Lindsey moaned into her hands and Dean chuckled. “Night, sister,” he whispered, making to leave before Lindsey grabbed his wrist.

“We’re not gonna let the world end, are we Dean?” she asked, lower lip trembling slightly. Dean’s face showed his fear momentarily before he put his brave mask back on.

“We’re gonna try like hell to save it or I’ll die trying,” he promised with a squeeze to Lindsey’s hand. She watched him go, praying to god—one she wasn’t sure was listening—that Dean’s life would not be what it took to stop the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Angst! So we have some answers now and some Team Free Will bonding time! Sorry it took me so long to get this up; school is really kicking my ass right now.  
> There are hints of Destiel in this chapter, I know. I promise they won’t go canon or anything. I just like to play with the idea a little.  
> How are we feeling about Gabriel’s answers? Let me know!  
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Pistol Annie

And we’re back with the Winchester siblings after a very long hiatus (sorry about that).  
You guys know I don’t own the show so we’ll skip the disclaimer, shall we?

Now onto the story!

Lindsey soon learned that the boys were early risers. She wasn’t much of a morning person herself, but medical school had forced her into waking up early. She stumbled down the rickety stairs and headed straight for an empty chair at Bobby’s kitchen table at 8:23, twenty minutes after she had heard voices drifting upstairs.

“Morning, sunshine,” Bobby chuckled from the stove when Lindsey plopped her chin in her hand.

“Morning,” she grunted, raking a hand through her wild hair. Her adoptive mom had always teased that she looked like a lion when she woke up. 

Dean grinned and ruffled her hair before passing her a cup of steaming coffee. Lindsey hummed her thanks and added a small spoon of sugar to cut the bitterness of the black coffee a little before taking a grateful sip.

“What are we doing today?” she asked once she was halfway through her coffee and Sam had passed her a plate of scrambled eggs from Bobby.

“Shooting lessons,” Dean answered around a bite of toast. It wasn’t often that they got to sit and enjoy a real breakfast that wasn’t from a greasy one-star diner and he was really savoring it.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Lindsey smirked. She was used to hunting—well, not Sam and Dean’s kind of hunting—with her adoptive dad back home in Tennessee.

“Lindsey, you need to be able to shoot things if they’re coming at you,” Sam interjected, misinterpreting her meaning.

“Sam, I meant that I’m perfectly capable of shooting a target without lessons,” she corrected. Sam grinned cheekily.

“Then let’s make it a contest,” he challenged. Dean’s eyes lit up. A shooting contest sounded fun.

“I’m in,” he grinned, earning nods from Lindsey and Sam.

“Idjits,” Bobby grumbled fondly as he made to clean the dishes up.

“I got it, Bobby,” Dean hopped up to grab the plates.

“Sit down,” Bobby demanded. “Just because I’m in this damn chair doesn’t mean I’m helpless. Now go out back and get to shootin’ before I ram you in the ankles.” Lindsey and Sam laughed as Dean dodged the wheelchair and darted to the door to get his boots.

“Where’s Cas?” Lindsey asked as she slipped her boots on, noticing the angel’s absence.

“Out doing whatever Cas does when he disappears,” Dean answered gruffly. “He’ll be back.” Lindsey nodded, not missing the slightly knowing look on Sam’s face. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

“Let’s set up targets at different distances and sizes,” Sam suggested as they headed to the impala to grab their guns.

“Pistols or rifles?” Lindsey asked as Dean opened the trunk.

“Let’s use the handguns,” Dean replied, pulling his own pearl Colt 1911 from the waistband of his jeans. He sorted through the weapons in the trunk and passed Lindsey a 500 Magnum. “This ok?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, getting a feel for the grip and looking through the sight. Sam pulled his Taurus 99 from his waistband and grabbed some ammunition. “Do you two always keep guns stuffed down the back of your pants?” Lindsey asked incredulously. 

“Uh, yeah,” Sam answered, seeming unsure about the question.

“Aren’t you worried about blowing your ass off? I thought that was something they only did in cops shows.” She reached around and pulled at her own waistband; there was no way in hell she was stuffing a gun back there.

“We keep the safety on,” Dean reasoned. “And our jeans fit looser than yours. I could see if you were packing.”

“Is it not uncomfortable when you sit down?” Lindsey asked as they walked to the back of the house.

“You get used to it,” Sam shrugged, pacing out the distance for the first target. “How far, Dean?” he asked.

“Mark off 75 yards, 150, and 200,” he replied, checking his gun over. Lindsey’s eyes widened slightly; she didn’t usually shoot over 125 yards.

“You can take some practice shots on that,” Dean offered. “Sam and I are pretty used to our guns.” Lindsey nodded and waited for Sam to finish putting the cardboard targets up.

“Is it sighted in?” she asked as she looked down the barrel.

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “I always keep the guns sighted in, just in case.” Lindsey nodded and took her aim. She shot slightly to the left of the center, readjusted her grip, and shot again.

“Alright, I’m ready,” she grinned as she looked as her dead-center bulls-eye. Dean clapped her on the back proudly before he went to replace the used target with a new one so they could keep score.

“Points increase by 15 as you go into the center, each target is worth double the one in front of it. Sound good?” he asked. Lindsey and Sam nodded. 

“Alright, Lindsey,” Sam grinned, clapping her gently on the back. “Ladies first.”

Three rounds later, they discovered that Sam could outshoot Lindsey in close range while she had the advantage on long shots. Dean was quite smug that he could outshoot them both.

“Honestly, I’m surprised, Lindsey,” Dean grinned as they took the targets down. “I had no clue you were gonna be that good’a shot.”

“Like I said, my dad took me hunting a lot when I was younger. We had a lease in Kentucky that was crawling with deer,” Lindsey replied. “He would probably love you guys,” she added as an afterthought.

“Yeah? Maybe we’ll make it down that way sometime soon,” Sam reassured her.

“I would really like that,” Lindsey nodded.

“Come on, I’m starving,” Dean made to go in the house as his younger siblings fell into step behind him.

Bobby fixed them a lunch of spaghetti with meat sauce that was quickly consumed by the three siblings.

“Dean, we’re going to get spoiled on all this homemade food we’ve had recently,” Sam grinned as he took another bite of spaghetti.

“You’re right,” Dean agreed, slurping a noodle through his lips. “We better get on the road again before we get used to this.”

“Where will we go?” Lindsey asked.

“Well, the apocalypse has been pretty quiet lately,” Dean mused. “Heard of any cases, Bobby?”

“I think someone was sayin’ something about vamps in Utah,” Bobby rolled over to his desk. “I wrote it down somewhere here…. ah, there it is. Yeah, looks like there’s a nest in Clarkston that’s been pickin’ off the locals. It’s a real small town and the death toll is causing them to get antsy.”

“Sounds great,” Dean enthused, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “I could use an old-fashioned vamp hunt. You two good to leave in tonight?”

“Tonight?” Lindsey was surprised that Dean was ready to go so quickly after they had rushed to get here.

“Yeah, we can switch off on driving and hopefully get there mid-afternoon tomorrow. That good with you, Sammy?” Sam nodded his response but looked to his sister.

“Are you ok with this, Lindsey?” he asked, worried that this was a little too fast for her to handle.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered honestly. She found that life was easiest when she rolled with the punches—life with her brothers would be much the same.

“Great, before we go, you should get in some machete practice, Lindsey,” Dean suggested. Lindsey nodded around a mouthful of spaghetti. “Bobby, you got any sandbags you don’t mind sacrificing?”

“There should be some out in the shed,” Bobby replied. Dean nodded his thanks and dug into his food. The group was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Lindsey tried to keep a calm mask on, but internally, she was shaking.

Once they had finished and the Winchester siblings had helped Bobby clean up his kitchen, they went back outside. Dean grabbed some rope from the shed and tossed it to Sam before hauling two large sand bags over his shoulder.

“Ever lobbed any heads off, Lindsey?” Dean chuckled as they found a tree with low-hanging branches.

“Uh, maybe in a video game,” Lindsey joked. Dean snorted as he slung the heavy bags onto the ground to help Sam with the rope. The boys tied a slipknot and threw it over a branch before securing a sand bag to the end.

“Sorry Lindsey, but you’re a little shorter than most monsters we fight,” Sam jibed as he tied the bag at height slightly higher than Lindsey’s head.

“Alright, little sister,” Dean began as he slid a machete from his waistband. “Like Sam said, you’re at a little bit of a disadvantage on height so that means you’re gonna be taking uppercuts at these evil sons of bitches, like this.” He demonstrated by squatting on his back foot and throwing all his weight into his swing.

“Make sure you swing through,” Sam added. “Don’t stop when you hit something solid.”

“So it’s like swinging a bat,” Lindsey reasoned, taking the machete from Dean gingerly. “A really sharp bat and the ball is trying to bite me.”

“Pretty much,” Dean grinned toothily and patted her on the back. Lindsey took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders a little while the boys scooted back. She took her stance just like her adoptive dad had taught her to when she played softball. She swung hard and up, putting all her weight into it, and cut clean through the bag.

“Atta girl!” Dean cheered as sand poured out. Sam gripped her shoulder encouragingly and gave her a proud smile.

“Think you’re ready?” he asked quietly as Dean tied up the other bag so she could go again. Lindsey nodded as she bit her lip. Sam noticed her hesitance. “It’s ok if you’re not. You don’t have to do this, you know?”

“No, I want to,” she assured firmly. “This was how I was supposed to be raised anyways.”

“That is exactly what we’re fighting against,” Dean interjected. “All this ‘supposed to’ crap and destiny. Those dickbag angels expect us to jump on board and ‘play our roles’—hell no! I’m gonna make my own choices in this world. Sister, you’re a part of Team Free Will now. We’ve got one drop out with six bucks to his name, an ex-blood junkie, a fallen angel that doesn’t get any references, and now our own personal deadly doctor. Those asshats won’t know what hit ‘em,” he finished as he gripped his siblings by the shoulders. Sam shook his head good-naturedly at Dean’s speech and Lindsey grinned warmly at her brothers. As she took the machete again and watched the second sand bag fall to the ground she thought maybe the world wasn’t in such bad hands after all. 

Next chapter we’ll have a good old-fashioned vamp hunt! And maybe Cas can make an appearance (I do love that angel).

Anyone else still absolutely reeling from that finale?? I know I am!! Feel free to pop in my inbox to discuss, flail, and fangirl! Seriously, I need to talk about it.

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Vampires and Roommates and Angels! Oh my!

Lindsey exited the bar to grab the book Sam had been looking for from the car. The cold wind bit at her exposed flesh and she wrapped her leather jacket tighter to her body. She caught sight of the impala across the foggy gravel parking lot of the dive bar and stopped dead in her tracks. Someone dressed in a dark jacket with the hood up was looking in the windows. The vampires they were hunting seemed to be hunting the Winchesters as well. Knowing she should probably run back inside and get her brothers, Lindsey stooped and slid the syringe from her boot anyways. She twirled it slightly and saw the dead man’s blood that Dean had stolen from the morgue ooze down the sides. She knew it would stop a vamp dead in its tracks and decided she couldn’t pass up on trying to gank the one that was after her and her brothers. Taking a deep breath, she strode across the lot quickly and silently. As she reached the vampire, she grabbed it tightly by the shoulder and spun it around to get a clear shot at its neck. She swung the syringe high in the air, ready to sink it into the evil son of a bitch, but froze when she saw its face.

“ANDI??” she asked incredulously.

“What the hell, Lindsey?” Andi demanded, throwing Lindsey’s hand off her shoulder.

“I—I’m sorry,” Lindsey stuttered, slowly dropping her arm by her side. “I thought—“

“You thought you would skip down, leaving your life and friends behind to go gallivanting across the country with two men you hardly know,” Andi finished sharply. “Hayley told me when I came to your apartment expecting a movie night. Imagine my surprise when I found you gone,” she answered the unasked question on Lindsey’s lips.  
“Then Hayley also would have told you that those two men are my brothers,” Lindsey defended.

“I wouldn’t care if they were the lead singers of your favorite rock group! You don’t know them, Lindsey, and you just took off with them!” she yelled, waving her arms in the air. “You’ve got to learn to look before you leap. Anything could have happened to you,” Andi finished quietly. Lindsey let her old college roommate finish her rant before explaining herself. Andi liked to act distant, but she was very protective of the few people she let past her walls. “And why the fuck were you about to attack me with a syringe? Have you really lost your goddamn mind?”

“I can explain that…later,” she trailed off, not really knowing how to explain a syringe full of dead guy juice. “Andi, look—this is really hard to explain, but Sam and Dean—“

“Oh, so they have names now!” Andi interjected. Lindsey silenced her with a look.

“—are trying to protect me. I can’t say what they’re protecting me from, but just know that I had to go with them.”

“That’s what Hayley kept saying, but she wouldn’t tell me why,” Andi hissed. “Why did you have to leave, Lindsey?” Lindsey audibly sighed and Andi sensed her defeat. She would finally get her answer; she hated being left out of things.

“Come inside with me,” Lindsey nodded towards the bar. “It’s cold out here and my brothers will come looking for me soon.” Andi opened her mouth to protest. “Not now, Andi. Later.” She heard the finality in Lindsey’s town and nodded before following her to the bar.

Sam and Dean had started to get restless over how long Lindsey had been gone. Just as Sam made to get up and go find her, she pushed the door open with a girl in tow. The pair made their way over to the table and Lindsey signaled for the bartender to bring another round.

“Sam, Dean, this is Andi. I lived with her in college and she goes to school about 20 miles from me now. Andi, Sam and Dean,” she nodded to each of her brothers in turn before draining the last of her beer.

“Hiya, Andi,” Dean greeted, a bit confused at the girl’s presence.

“Hi,” Andi returned, closing in on herself. Lindsey knew this routine well. Andi always came off a bit hostile to strangers. She was anxious to see how her brothers handled her.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “So what brings you to Clarkston, Andi?” She regarded him for a moment and Lindsey could see the assumptions Andi was making about her brothers forming in her eyes. She liked to take the Sherlock method in meeting new people and Lindsey often found herself impressed at her skills in deductive reasoning.

“Lindsey was gone when I went to visit her and Hayley and I was less than happy when I was told she had left with two men she hardly knew,” she answered after a pause. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, something Lindsey had learned he did when he felt uncomfortable. Sam cleared his throat and leaned forward on his elbows.

“We’re her brothers—“ he began.

“Yes, as you have been for over 23 years now. I understand that. My question, however, is why now? What could possibly be so urgent that you felt the need to rip her from her life, her friends, and her school so suddenly? I need an explanation to that, not your relation to her,” Andi finished, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Sam tilted his head almost comically and turned to face Dean who blew out a long breath through his mouth.

“It’s your call, Lindsey,” Dean nodded towards his sister. “I really don’t like the idea of every friend you’ve got knowing but this one ain’t gonna let up,” he sighed tiredly. Lindsey looked pained as she deliberated telling Andi the truth. On one hand, she didn’t want anyone else involved in her screwed up story for fear of endangering someone she cared about. On the other hand, she knew Andi would follow her to the ends of the earth to get the truth if she felt she needed to.

“Dammit,” she sighed before turning to her friend who was waiting impatiently for some answers. Andi looked at her expectantly, eyebrow arched.

“Sam and Dean’s mother died when Sam was 6 months old but I’m still their full, biological sister,” Lindsey began. Andi arched her eyebrow even higher but stayed silent. “Sam’s four years older than me so my existence is kind of impossible unless you factor in something: angels.”

“Am I supposed to laugh at that?” Andi asked. Lindsey knew of her friend’s agnostic tendencies and readied herself to tell Andi the truth.

“Andi, angels are real. Our mom was killed by a demon but an angel rescued me in-utero and let me finish developing in heaven.” She intentionally left out the part about being the failsafe for the apocalypse. This was enough for now.

“So what else is out there?” Andi asked. Lindsey thanked her lucky stars—Andi had a way of knowing when she was being serious and right now she was taking her word on the impossible.

“Well…. everything,” Sam answered. “Almost any monster, ghost, or demon you’ve ever heard of exists.”

“Except Big Foot,” Dean interjected with a smirk. “He’s a hoax.”

“You said the same thing about angels three years ago and now you have one on speed dial,” Sam retorted, bitchface firmly in place. Dean gave him a warning look and Sam held his hands up in surrender.

“You’re certainly sensitive about that subject,” Andi noted.

“What??” Dean coughed slightly.

“Nothing. Anyways, why did all of this result in you leaving so suddenly, Linds?” Andi abruptly changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

“Oh, um the demons that tried to destroy the house were coming after me,” Lindsey replied carefully. She wasn’t necessarily lying but she was definitely omitting certain truths.

“Uh huh,” Andi replied. Lindsey could tell that Andi knew she wasn’t telling her everything but she could see her friend backing down. Andi would let it rest, for now. “So what are you doing out here? It’s a small town. There can’t be that many nightmares running around.”

“Actually, there’s a nest of vampires in town,” Sam clarified.

“Awesome!” Andi enthused, rubbing her hands together in a rare show of external excitement.

“Oh no. Don’t even think about it,” Lindsey interrupted, slamming her glass down to punctuate her statement. “You’re not going hunting with us, Andi. No way, no how.” Andi flexed her shoulders before crossing her arms stubbornly.

“And why is that?” she demanded. “It’s not as if you’ve been on oh so many hunts, Lindsey. I can handle myself perfectly well.”

“I don’t like it either,” Dean agreed with his sister. His guilt complex wouldn’t let him endanger anyone that wasn’t necessary. Andi cast a glance to Sam, wondering if he would argue for her going with them, but the tallest Winchester seemed as resolute as his siblings on the matter.

“Oh come on! What’s the worst thing that could happen? Me getting turned into a vampire? That would be kind of awesome,” she argued. The Winchester siblings’ expressions didn’t move from their resting bitch faces. “Damn Linds, these guys really are your brothers,” Andi mumbled as an afterthought.

“Exactly, it’s kind of a family business, Dee, and I’m not putting you in this line of fire. I’m sorry, but I just can’t,” Lindsey shook her head lightly.

“Fine!” Andi gave in, throwing her hands up in defeat. “I’ll let you three have all the fun while I partake in the local attractions,” she said, sending a sly wink at a petite blonde girl at the bar before giving an appreciative look to the dark man next to her. Dean glanced in the direction she was looking before turning back around with a perplexed look. Andi could see the wheels grinding in his head as he realized her preference for either was equal. He looked at her with wide eyes as realization washed over him. “Ah, he’s figured it out,” she smirked. “Dean, dear, you can have it both ways,” she winked.

“Andi, time and place,” Lindsey warned as her brother looked like he was trying to solve a particularly difficult math problem in his head while Sam hid his laugh in his beer. “Let’s go, guys,” she stood, giving Dean a pat on the shoulder. Sam went to pay their tab and Andi continued to make eyes at the blonde. “Come on, Andi,” Lindsey groaned, used to her friends flirtatious ways. She grabbed the shoulder of Andi’s coat, pulling her towards the door. Andi shrugged her off and followed the Winchesters as Dean continued to look at her like he had come to some uneasy conclusion. Andi just smirked at him and gave him a friendly wink.

“How’d you get here, Andi?” Lindsey asked as they strode to the impala.

“Bus,” Andi answered, opening the backdoor and sliding onto the leather bench seat. Lindsey grinned to herself as Andi started scooping up Dean’s cassette tapes and rifling through them. It was nice to see a familiar face after her life had been turned upside down. She thrust one tape from the stacks at Dean’s shoulder and Lindsey chuckled as her brother begrudgingly put it in the tape deck. The sounds of Creedence Clearwater Revival filled the car as Andi began nodding her head to the beat.

“CCR is always a good option,” Lindsey commented, resting her elbow on the ledge of the window. Andi hummed her agreement, already lost in the sound of “Fortunate Son”. Dean eased the car out on the road and started back toward their hotel. They could interview some more witnesses tomorrow. As they turned onto the highway, he frowned as someone’s bright lights blinded him through his mirror.

“Dammit,” he swore, shielding his eyes with his arm. “Turn your brights off, pal!” he demanded angrily. As Lindsey turned to see the offensive car, she heard its engine rev.

“Dean, floor it!” she yelled as the large truck advanced on them, seemingly intent on running them over. Her brother put the pedal to the floor and the impala’s engine roared as it accelerated.

“Come on, Baby,” he encouraged, gripping the wheel tight. “What the hell are they trying to do?”

“It looks like the vamps found us before we found them,” Sam said grimly, digging around in the console as his brother continued to speed up. He grabbed a map triumphantly and spread it out on his lap, quickly running his finger along the spider web network of back roads in the small town. “I hope you’ve got the suspension aligned, Dean.”

“What? Of course I do!” Dean answered almost defensive at the thought that his little brother might be suggesting that he didn’t take perfect care of the car.

“Good,” Sam said, finger finally finding the road they were on. “We’re gonna lose them. The impala is going to be able to drift a hell of a lot better than that truck.” Lindsey turned again and saw that the truck was nearly on their bumper.

“Dean…” she warned.

“Workin on it, Lindsey,” he growled through gritted teeth. “Dammit, Sam! Come on! I need a road to turn on!”

“Take a right here!” Sam gestured wildly to a nondescript road. Dean yanked the wheel hard, sending Lindsey sliding across the backseat into Andi.

“Get off,” Andi hissed, not one for physical touch.

“Get over it,” Lindsey bit back. She slid back to her own side and buckled her seatbelt to keep from sliding into her friend again.

“Left and then a sharp right, Dean,” Sam directed.

“These aren’t even real roads, Sam!” Dean yelled, taking his brothers instructions anyways.

“Well we’re losing them so I don’t really mind right now,” Sam retorted, looking every inch the petulant little brother he was. Dean rolled his eyes and looked back to the dirt track in front of him. “Left here,” Sam pointed.

“I’m gonna be sick,” Andi moaned.

“Hey! Watch the upholstery,” Dean demanded. Andi sent him a glare through the rearview mirror that made even the Winchester shudder.

“Shit, Dean! They’re catching up,” Lindsey groaned. The truck had stopped snaking along the tiny back roads and was now heading straight through an open field.

“Bastards!” Dean yelled. “That’s cheating!”

“Dean, I don’t think vampires feel obliged to abide by the rules of drag racing,” Lindsey yelled from the backseat. “Now drive this thing like you stole it or they’re gonna total your car!” The truck nearly rammed the side of the impala to prove Lindsey’s point.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean hissed, finally swerving off the road. The back end of the impala threw gravel everywhere as Dean took his precious car through the overgrown field. Sam leaned closer to the map, desperately trying to find them an out.

“Ok, so losing them is out,” he announced, as he tapped a spot on the map. “Head North, Dean.”

“Which way is North?” Dean asked through gritted teeth as he tried to anticipate the truck’s next move.

“Slightly right,” Sam answered, keeping his finger on the spot.

“Where are you taking us, Sam?” Andi demanded.

“There’s an old warehouse out here. We’re going to have to fight,” Sam looked grim. Lindsey knew her brothers were not overly fond of her, a novice hunter, and Andi, who knew next to nothing about hunting, having to fight. Especially when they didn’t even know how many vampires were in the nest.

“It’ll be fine, Sam,” Lindsey assured, squeezing her brother’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine.” Sam patted her hand before she dropped it onto the backrest of the front seat.

“Lindsey, when we get to this warehouse, get to the trunk and grab weapons. Sam and I will cover you,” Dean rattled off. “Andi, do not get out of this car until you have a weapon in your hands. Do you understand me?” Andi caught Dean’s eye in the rearview and nodded tightly. The warehouse came into view, silhouetted by the glow of the moon. 

“Try to find a loading dock,” Lindsey suggested, swallowing her fear. Dean did as she said, still driving as fast as his car could move. He fishtailed around the corner and saw the loading dock. The impala slid around as the Dean threw the brakes on. He turned to fully face his sister and her friend in the backseat.

“I want you two to stay near me and Sam, got it?” he asked urgently. “You stick to us like glue. We don’t know how many of them there are and this could get ugly.” Lindsey and Andi nodded. “Let’s go.”

Lindsey threw her door open, Dean right behind her as Sam made his way to the trunk from the passenger’s side. She threw the trunk open as the boys stood guard behind her. 

“You see them?” she asked as she grabbed machetes and knives and syringes of dead man’s blood.

“No, and that’s what makes me nervous,” Sam’s voice was apprehensive. Lindsey swore under her breath, trying the grab a gun and shove it in her waistband.

“Calm down, Lindsey,” Dean urged. “You getting all worked up isn’t going to help anything. We’ll be alright.” Lindsey took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands before tucking her gun in and strapping a machete holster to her thigh.

“Let’s kill these evil sons-a-bitches,” she growled, handing her brothers machetes and shutting the trunk.

“Atta girl,” Dean encouraged, lining his pockets with syringes.

“Go get Andi,” Sam nodded at the car as he did the same. Lindsey walked to her friend’s door and pulled it open.

“What? No wooden stakes?” Andi jibed as she slid out of the car.

“Those won’t work,” Lindsey shook her head, thrusting a machete into Andi’s hand. “These will. You’ve got to take their heads off.”

“Awesome,” Andi smirked, testing her grip on the blade.

“If they get in too close, use this,” Lindsey said, handing Andi a few syringes of dead man’s blood. “It won’t kill ‘em, but it’ll slow them down.” Andi nodded, tucking the syringes into her jacket pocket.

“Let’s go behead some monsters,” Andi winked, following Lindsey and her brothers into the warehouse.

The hair on the back of Lindsey’s neck prickled when they stepped inside. The sound of the door shutting behind Andi echoed throughout the factory. She could feel her brothers scanning ever nook and cranny of the large warehouse for any sign of movement. 

“I don’t like this,” Dean groaned as he saw metal catwalks suspended from the ceilings.

“Do you ever?” Sam asked, receiving an elbow to the side from his brother. They continued to make their way through the factory, starting slightly as water dripped to the floor and the walls creaked.

“Maybe we actually lost them,” Lindsey vocalized her hope.

“That’s exactly what the people say in the horror movies before the sociopathic killer shows up,” Andi retorted. Almost on cue, footsteps were heard around the corner. Dean motioned for them to stay tight along the wall, slowly inching to the corner. As the neared it, Lindsey brought her blade up, ready to come out swinging, but Dean caught her wrist and put his finger to his lips to be quiet.

“…..the Winchesters find us?” they overheard a blond vampire ask. “We’ve been careful.”

“I told you this town was too small, William,” a raven-haired girl drawled, leaning casually against the wall. “Looks like we’ll be in for a fun fight,” she grinned, flashing her fangs.

“They’ve got a girl with them,” another noted.

“It hardly matters,” the raven-haired girl spoke again. “We’ll kill the bitch too.” Anger flashed across Sam’s face at the mention of his sister and Lindsey had to grab his arm to keep him from lunging at the vampires.

“It looked like there was another one in the car when we were trying to run them down,” the blond chimed in.

“Great, more to feed on.” Lindsey was getting a really bad feeling about the dark-haired girl. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Dean turned back to them and held up six fingers. Six vampires; they were outnumbered by half.

“Ready?” he mouthed. The other three nodded in return, ready to take the element of surprise. As the boys rounded the corner, a seventh vampire jumped from the rafters, landing in front of Lindsey.

“Son of a bitch!” she swore, taking a wild swing at the hulking man. He easily dodged it and made to grab Lindsey by the throat. As his fingers closed around her neck, a needle jabbed deep into his arm and he screamed in agony.

“Take that, you bastard!” Andi yelled as she injected him with dead man’s blood and he slumped weakly against Lindsey. She shoved him off herself and took his head off in one clean swipe. 

“Thanks, Andi,” Lindsey exhaled deeply.

“Thank me later,” Andi grinned back. Lindsey ducked around the corner after her brothers, Andi hot on her heels.

“So much for sticking with the boys,” she grumbled, stepping over a severed head carefully. She heard a grunt that sounded suspiciously like Dean and ran to the source of the noise in time to vampire sink its fangs into her brother’s neck.

“NO!” she yelled, running blonde girl and tackling her to the ground, straddling her in the process. “Get. The. Fuck. Off. Him.” She punctuated each word with a blow to the girl’s face. Sam ran in to pull Lindsey off the girl and sliced through her neck before she could get up.

“Get to Dean,” he ordered, running off to deal with another vampire. Lindsey scrambled to her brother, grabbing him by the jacket and shaking him. “Wake up!” she yelled, grabbing a bandana from her pocket and pressing it to his neck. As she tried to stop the bleeding she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders and yank her up. The vampire spun her around and shoved her against the wall, head snapping against the concrete with a sickening crack. Her vision swam before a ginger vampire came into focus.

“Well aren’t you pretty?” He chuckled deep in his throat, sweeping her hair back off her shoulder and running a finger down the vein in her neck. “It’s funny to see a Winchester’s face on such a curvy body.” Lindsey groaned as he ran a hand over her hip, desperately pushing back against the unforgiving wall.

“Don’t touch me, you sick bastard,” she growled.

“Oh, she’s got a mouth on her,” the vampire laughed darkly, taking her jaw tightly in his hand and making her look at him. Lindsey cleared her throat and spat in his face. “Oh now you’ve done it ,bitch,” he hissed, forcing her head to the side, ready to tear her throat out. His fang slid from his gums as he grinned menacingly.

“Lindsey, drop!” Andi yelled, running at the vampire from behind. Lindsey slid down the wall as Andi’s blade cut through the vampire’s neck, swiping directly where her head had just been. She looked at her blood-soaked coat in mild disgust before looking up at Andi.

“Now you can thank me,” she smirked, offering a hand to her friend. Lindsey grinned as she took it but her smile quickly fell as the raven-haired girl came charging at them. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Lindsey hooked her foot around Andi’s ankle, pulling back and jerking her friend to the floor and out of harm’s ways. She grabbed the girl vampire tightly by her shirt collar and gave her a sharp shove, knocking the dark-haired girl off balance. She took a step back to steady herself and gave Lindsey a fanged-grin.

“Well if it isn’t the Winchester sister,” she smirked darkly. “Big brothers aren’t here to help you now. Dean’s out cold and Sammy is off fighting his own battles. Can baby sister take care of herself?” She circled Lindsey tauntingly. “It’ll be fun killing you, you know? You’re brothers have caused so much damage to my kind. I’ll finally be getting some justice.” She closed in on Lindsey who had noticed a low-hanging chain as the vampire gave her speech. She leapt into the air and grabbed the chain, and swung her legs out, knocking the vampire to the ground. She planted the heel of her boot firmly on the girl’s chest and sneered down at her.

“Don’t call me a bitch,” Lindsey hissed. She swung her blade high in the air and then the vampire was no more. Sam came jogging around the corner, drenched in sweat and blood as she glanced around the building for more vampires.

“All dead,” Sam announced. “You alright?” he asked, eyes darting over his sister, looking for injuries.

“I think so,” Lindsey answered, taking inventory on Sam as well. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” he replied. “Where’s Dean?”

“Lindsey?” Andi called out from behind her. Lindsey turned and saw Andi kneeling over her brother.

“Shit, Dean,” she swore, darting over to his limp form. “Dean, come on,” she urged. “Wake up!” She looked down at the wound on his neck and saw blood pulsing out. The vampire had hit an artery—Dean was bleeding out, fast, “Dammit! Sam, help me!” she cried, trying desperately to get her hands over the injury. Lindsey’s eyes darted about, praying to find something, anything that could save her brother. Praying….

“Cas!” She screamed in her head. Just as the thought crossed her mind, there was a rustle of wings and Castiel was there.

“What is it, Lindsey?” Castiel asked, voice as gravely as ever. Andi looked slightly alarmed at the man’s sudden appearance, but that conversation was for another time. Castiel’s eye caught Dean’s limp form and he rushed forward.

“Cas, help,” Lindsey begged, feeling Dean’s blood pulse out under her fingers. “I can’t save him. Please save him, Cas.” Castiel slid his hand under Lindsey’s and closed his eyes, willing his grace to heal Dean. He could feel the severed artery under his hand and sensed a severe subdural hematoma at the back of Dean’s skull from the blow he took when a vampire slammed him into the wall. He could feel Dean’s body knitting itself back together under his grace, felt the swelling in his brain go down, and the artery closing itself. There was a faint blue glow under his palm as Lindsey, Sam, and Andi watched anxiously. A sigh of relief escaped Castiel as he felt Dean stirring under his hand.

“Dean?” Sam asked carefully, leaning over his brother. Lindsey pulled her hands back from Dean’s newly healed neck, but Castiel’s remained where it was.

“Cas?” Dean asked, blinking up at the angel slowly. Castiel gave him a small smile and Dean grasped Castiel’s hand on his neck. “Thanks, buddy,” he smiled, giving his friend’s hand a small squeeze before struggling to sit up. Sam’s hands shot out to steady Dean but Castiel slid his hand to Dean’s elbow and helped him up. They shared a look before Dean turned to his siblings and Andi.

“You guys ok?” he asked, suddenly very aware of Castiel in his personal space. Sensing his discomfort, Castiel surreptitiously slid away from him slightly.

“We’re good,” Andi answered, looking from the Dean to the angel. Lindsey could feel the wheels in Andi’s head spinning and decided to interrupt before she could comment in order to save Dean from embarrassment.

“Cas is an angel, Andi,” she offered. “That’s why he was able to suddenly appear like that. I’m guessing you heard my prayer, Cas.”

“I did,” he nodded. “It sounded urgent so I came right away.”

“Good thing, too,” Sam blew air out his mouth. “Dean, you really scared me, man.”

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean grinned, though it was a little weaker than his normal one. “It’s gonna take more than a couple’a vamps to kill me. Especially when we got this guy up our sleeve,” he enthused, clasping Castiel by the shoulder. “You got ‘em all, right?” he asked, glancing around the factory. 

“Yeah, we got them,” Lindsey answered, relief evident in her voice.

“Good,” Dean nodded. “Let’s get the hell out of this place,” he suggested, moving to stand up. As he rose to his feet, he swayed dangerously. Castiel and Sam immediately gripped him by the arms. “Cas?” he asked, accustomed to being completely healed by the angel’s grace.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel apologized, allowing Dean to sling an arm around him as he did the same to Sam on the other side, too weak to stay upright on his own. “My grace—it’s weak. I’ve been cut off from heaven and I do not possess the powers I once had. I was able to heal your wounds, but I could not replace all the blood you lost. Your body should be able to compensate for the three missing pints. Just rest for a few days,” he suggested. Dean nodded and tried to manage some of his weight before slumping against the fallen angel and his brother. Together, the two men managed to get Dean to the car, placing him carefully in the back seat to lie down. Lindsey and Andi followed them at a distance. 

“So Cas is an angel, huh?” Andi asked nonchalantly, hands shoved deep in her pockets.

“Mhmm,” Lindsey hummed in response.

“Fluffy wings and a halo?”

“Try trench coat and an archangel blade,” Lindsey laughed.

“Badass,” Andi nodded with a grin. “So…him and Dean?”

“No,” Lindsey answered, shaking her head. “Well, I don’t know…”

“Ahem, gay,” Andi fake coughed.

“I don’t know if it’s that,” Lindsey shook her head again. “They just share a really strong bond.”

“One could say a profound bond,” Andi supplied, watching as Dean’s head drooped towards Castiel as they maneuvered him into the impala.

“They’ll figure it out when they’re ready,” Lindsey mused as she sped up to help her brother and their angel with Dean. She slid in behind him and rested his head in her lap. Dean groaned as his vision swam from the change in position. “Don’t ever do that again,” Lindsey ordered, shoving his shoulder playfully.

“Welcome to the life of a hunter,” Dean slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“You can sleep now, but don’t bitch at me when I wake you up to drink some water at the hotel,” she warned. Dean mumbled unintelligibly before slipping into unconsciousness. “He’ll be alright now, right Cas?” She looked up at the fallen angel, unsure how to treat an injury cured by grace.

“He’ll be weak for a few days, but Dean is strong. He’ll be fine, Lindsey,” Castiel assured, looking at the hunter fondly.

“Thanks for showing up,” Lindsey said gratefully.

“There’s no need for thanks. With the apocalypse, you, your brothers, and Bobby are the only family I have,” Castiel smiled somewhat sadly. Lindsey, not sure what to say, grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Castiel returned the gesture and dropped her hand. “You are much more keen on physical touch than your brothers,” he commented.

“I was raised in a touchy family,” Lindsey smiled as she thought of her family in Tennessee. “Just you wait, I’ll have turned these two into cuddle monsters before you know it.”

“Speaking of your family, I’ve been keeping tabs on them,” Castiel replied.

“How are they?” Lindsey asked eagerly.

“Your mother and father are remaining active in their gym, your grandmother’s breast reconstruction went well, your cousin, Dawson, joined the Beta club, and your cousin, Samantha, is enjoying college,” Castiel reported. Lindsey let out a sigh of relief, knowing her family was up to normal things. 

“Thank you, Cas,” Lindsey gave the angel a smile that he returned before gently shutting her door so he didn’t disturb Dean.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said as he clapped the angel on the shoulder. “You really saved Dean’s ass back there, man.”

“It was nothing, Sam,” Castiel assured. “I’ll come to your hotel room tomorrow to make sure your brother is healing properly.” Sam nodded and opened the driver’s side door to slide into the car.

“Guess that means I get shotgun,” Andi grinned as she walked around the front of the car. “Hey, Cas!” she called before climbing in.

“Yes?” Cas asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Nice coat,” Andi smirked before sitting down and shutting the door. Cas smiled slightly as Sam started the car and waved as the Winchesters drove off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> So….do you guys hate it? Like it? Love it? Too confused to tell? Please let me know! I love feedback and with this story, I have some ideas about the major, overarching themes, but would love some input on where you would like this to go! Thanks for reading!


End file.
